A Girl's Best Friend
by Queenbean3
Summary: Jenny is still having trouble making friends at school until she meets a new girl at the mall. Later she is called to catch a sorceress who stole a magic staff from the museum. Can Jenny handle her or will she need help from her new friend?
1. Gloomy Girl

This fanfic will forever go down in history as the third "My Life as a Teenage Robot" fanfic ever! You know you like a show when you start writing your own stories about it after seeing only two episodes. :D 

I just got to thinking that all of Jenny's friends are guys. Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon are all great, but wouldn't she like to have a girl friend? (Brit and Tiff don't count, of course.) So, here's the first chapter of my little idea. The next one will be up as soon as I finish writing it. Let me know what you guys think of it!

Chapter One: Gloomy Girl

From her desk, Jenny watched the second hand intensely as it ticked its way around the clock face. It read two fifty-nine. At three o'clock, the school day would end and she would be free to leave. Her own internal clock read four minutes after three, and she knew that it was the correct time since the clock was perfectly synchronized with the Earth's rotation and its orbit around the sun. However, she also knew that none of the school's clocks were. They were all exactly five minutes and twenty-three seconds slow, but no one besides Jenny seemed to know or care about it. She had no choice but to sit and wait.

The second hand now pointed to six. Thirty seconds to go. Jenny began tapping her eraser on her desk anxiously. Couldn't that hand move any faster?

Twenty-five. Twenty. Ten. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

RIIIIIIINNNNG!

It took three seconds for Jenny to stuff all of her things into her backpack and fly out the door in a blur of blue and white. Normally it would have taken two, but she had to make sure the door was open this time. The vice-principal, Mr. Rizinski, would have been very upset if she'd broken it again.

In the hallway, Jenny was forced to slow down as other students began leaving their classes. It was now too crowded for her to run, and she didn't want to accidentally mow someone down. She walked the rest of the way to her locker, knee joints whirring and metal feet tapping on the tiled floor. As she twisted the dial on the lock, she looked around casually at the other kids. A few girls from her gym class waved to her as they passed by. She smiled and waved back, glad that they had acknowledged her.

School had been a mostly enjoyable experience for Jenny, even after the fire. She had been regarded as a hero for a while, but as time went by without further incidents, things went back to normal. Mr. Rizinski still kept a suspicious eye on her, but Jenny didn't mind. She was just glad for the opportunity to be around other teenagers and do normal teenage things, no matter how unexciting they might be. 

Jenny took out the textbooks she needed for homework and closed the locker door. Just then, she noticed a crowd of girls coming down the hall, lead by two girls dressed in pink and black. Jenny's eyes lit up. It was the Crust cousins. 

Tiffany Crust noticed Jenny as she made her way through the crowded hall. She nudged her taller cousin Brittany and whispered to her loudly. "Heads up, Brit! Iron giant at twelve o'clock!"

Brittany Crust looked up from her conversation with another girl. Sure enough, there was the unmistakable six-and-a-half foot tall robot girl. Brittany rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh, bother. Not _her_ again!"

Everyone knew that the Crust cousins were responsible for burning the school down. However, once the two girls got out of jail, they had managed to restore their popularity by claiming it was all an accident. Most of the students believed them and that was that. But the Crusts were not satisfied with this. 

It was Jenny who had exposed them and gotten them arrested in the first place, and as a result, neither one of them was too fond of her. Jenny was oblivious to this, however, and was still completely determined to make friends with them. That only annoyed the Crusts and made them dislike her even more.

At last, Jenny made it through the crowded hall and stood in front of them, a big friendly smile on her face. "Hi, Brit! Hi, Tiff!" she chirped cheerfully. "How's it going?"

Brit forced herself to smile back. "Oh, same old, same old and all that." she said, waving her hand frivolously. "I can't complain, really. And you, Tiff?"

"Same." Tiff replied bluntly.

"Great!" Jenny beamed. "Hey, I'm going to the mall with Brad this afternoon, and I thought you two might want to come, too. What do you say?"

"Oh, dear!" Brit cried, looking regretful. "I'm _terribly_ sorry, Jenny, but both of us have to study for exams tomorrow."

Tiff stifled a snicker and nodded,. "Yep! Too bad, girl! Mebbe some otha' time!"

Jenny's face fell and her mechanical pigtails drooped in disappointment. "That's okay. I understand." she said, looking down at the floor and turning to leave. "'Bye."

Brit and Tiff snickered to each other and lead their entourage away, leaving Jenny alone to sulk. She turned her head and watched them leave, sighing heavily. Just then, she heard someone speaking to her.

"Hi, Jenny!" She turned around just as Brad came up to her, smiling brightly. "Hey, good to see ya! Ready to get Tuck and go to the mall?"

Jenny continued to stare down at the floor. "Yeah." she replied, with no enthusiasm at all.

Brad looked confused. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No." Jenny replied blandly.

Brad raised a skeptical eyebrow. "'No,' you say? I think you mean 'yes.' Come on, Jenny, you can tell me! What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Jenny replied, still staring at the floor.

Brad tapped his chin thoughtfully. It wasn't like Jenny to be so gloomy, especially on a Friday afternoon with a visit to the mall in store. Her feelings had been hurt. "Did it have something to do with Brit and Tiff again?" he guessed.

Jenny remained silently examining her feet for a few seconds more. "Yes." she admitted at last.

Brad smiled and placed a sympathetic hand on her metal shoulder. "I know just what you need." he said, steering her down the hall. "You need 'mall therapy!' A few hours in the arcade and you'll forget all about your troubles!"

_Yeah, right,_ thought Jenny.

Meanwhile, across town, a green station wagon parked in the driveway of a house in an idyllic suburban neighborhood. On the house's front lawn was a sign that  had once read "For Sale," but was now covered by a large sticker that read "Sold."  As the passengers of the station wagon got out of their car, a large moving truck pulled up in front of the house and parked. 

The station wagon's driver was a tall and thin middle-aged man wearing glasses, a sweater vest and bowtie. Just by looking at him, one could tell he was the kind of man who had been beaten up by bullies a lot in school. Beside him was an attractive middle-aged woman with a blonde flip. She was the very picture of the typical '50's housewife. Slouching in the back seat was a teenage girl with long and perfectly straight blonde hair. Her seat was reclined and her headphones were blasting loud rock music as she idly browsed through the pages of a fashion magazine. She was also smacking a piece of bubblegum in her mouth. This was the Sanderson family.

Mr. Sanderson stood in the driveway and looked up at the house admiringly. "This is it, ladies!" he announced to his wife and daughter. "Our new home sweet home!"

Mrs. Sanderson stood beside her husband and smiled, revealing perfectly straight and white teeth. "I'm so glad we're finally here." she said. "I can't wait to meet out new neighbors." She turned her head and looked back at the car, where her daughter was still reading her magazine and playing her music at top volume. Mrs. Sanderson knocked on the window to get her attention. "Sam! We're here!"

Sam showed no sign that she had heard her mother's voice. Mrs. Sanderson knocked louder and tried again. "Sam! The road trip is over! It's time to get out!"

Sam blew a large pink bubble and let it pop. Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Sanderson tried again. "_Samantha Sanderson!!! Turn that thing off and come out here!!!"_

Rolling her eyes and groaning, Sam turned off her CD player and removed her headphones. "Yes, mom." As she climbed out of the car, she looked around at the neighborhood and the other houses lining the street. They all looked different from each other, but they all were neat and tidy with well-kept gardens. Sam was not impressed.

"Cool." she mumbled to herself. "I can hardly wait to leave."

"Hey, mister!" one of the movers called from the truck. "You want us to start bringin' your stuff in?"

"You betcha!" Mr. Sanderson called back. "That would be super! Hold on, let me help you!"

Sam wanted to shoot herself right then. It was bad enough that she had been forced to move, but her dad's corny slang completely took the cake. Thank goodness there were no other teens around, or she would never have been able to show her face in public again.

Once Mr. Sanderson had left to help the movers, Mrs. Sanderson turned to Sam with her hands on her hips. "Honey, would it kill you to be positive about this?" she asked. "I know you don't like moving, but it's not like it's the end of the world. Besides, you're father is very excited about his new assignment."

"I know." Sam whined. "But it's not fair! I've never lived anywhere for more then two years! I don't even know where to tell people I'm from when they ask me! Why do I have to suffer because of dad'sjob? It's totally ruining my life!"

"Believe me, honey, I know how you feel." Mrs. Sanderson said. "But we can't change anything now. All we can do is make the best of it."

Sam folded her arms and pouted, still determined to be miserable. Her mother rubbed her chin and thought for a few moments, then a light went on in her head. "Tell you what, Sam." she said, reaching into her purse. "Why don't you go into town and find something fun to do? Your dad and I will stay here and help the movers."

Sam looked up at her in surprise. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Of course I am!" her mother smiled, holding out three twenty dollar bills to her. "As long as we're here, you might as well enjoy yourself, right?"

Sam hugged her mother, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks, mom! I love you!" With that, she took the money and ran off down the sidewalk.

"Be back before nine, honey!" Mrs. Sanderson called after her, but by then Sam was out of sight.

To be continued . . .


	2. Dancing Queen

Ye olde disclaimer: "My Life as a Teenage Robot" and all of its characters are copyright Nickelodeon and Rob Renzetti. I in no way claim ownership of either. I'm just using them without permission for my own (and hopefully your) amusement.

Chapter Two: Dancing Queen

At the arcade, Brad and his younger brother Tuck were competing against each other in a racing game while Jenny watched. Tuck was at a major disadvantage, having the shortest legs and no driving experience. He was barely able to see the screen, reach the pedals and turn the steering wheel at the same time, and kept steering off the road, crashing into every wall and tree around.

"You're in last place, Tuck!" Brad teased as he lapped Tuck yet again. "You should just give up now and declare me the winner!"

"Not a chance!" Tuck snapped back. "There's still two more laps to go! If I'm gonna lose, I'm gonna lose _right,_ doggone it!"

"Have it your way, then!"

Jenny just shook her head. On any other day she would have laughed at Brad and Tuck's bickering, but today it was just annoying her. She was also still sulking over being brushed off by Brit and Tiff yet again. What was the problem with them, anyway? She'd always tried her best to be nice to them but they were always so rude back to her. And it wasn't just Brit and Tiff, either. She'd tried to make friends with other people, but most of them ignored her or whispered about her. Few of them even spoke to her, even after she'd saved their lives.

Jenny's mom had told her before school started that the other kids would need some time to get used to having a robot around. Jenny hadn't listened, of course, but she was starting to see that maybe her mom had been right. She'd been hopeful about making friends at first, but it was beginning to seem more and more like Brad would be her only friend at high school. 

Jenny's thought process was suddenly interrupted by a shout. It was Brad, reveling in his victory over Tuck. "Ha, ha!" he cheered. "Once again, I have whooped your heinee, little brother!"

"Curses!" Tuck growled, smacking one small fist against his steering wheel. "I demand a rematch!"

"So be it!" Brad announced, reaching into his pocket for a quarter. "Prepare for yet another heinee-whooping!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. The two of them would be at this for hours, and she didn't want to watch it. She began looking around at the other game machines, wishing there was something for her to do. 

"Hi, Jenny!"

Caught completely by surprise, Jenny whirled around to see a skinny boy with slumping posture, pimpled skin and crooked teeth grinning at her. "Sheldon?!" she exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"I always come to the arcade after school!" Sheldon explained, still grinning like crazy. "This place has all of my favorite video games!" 

"I should've known." Jenny mumbled under her breath. Even though she and Sheldon had agreed to keep their relationship platonic, he was still a bit too eager for her to feel comfortable. It didn't help that he kept popping up when she least expected it, either.

Sheldon's cheeks began to flush as he cleared his throat. "So, um, do you wanna play 'Zombie Shoot Out' with me?" he asked nervously. "It's a two player game, and I've got fifty bucks in quarters!" As if to convince her further, he held up a huge bag full of coins.

Jenny became extremely embarrassed and glanced around quickly to make sure nobody was looking. Just then a flash of light caught her eye. Curious, she looked again and saw that it had come from a game machine she hadn't seen before. It was bigger then the others and had a wider screen. A pulsing beat emanated from its huge speakers and bright lights flashed around it rhythmically. A few people were gathered around, watching a blonde girl dressed in lavender jeans jumping up and down on a platform in time to the music.

Jenny was fascinated and intrigued. "Wow!" she said aloud. "Hey, Sheldon! What's that?"

Sheldon looked. "Oh, that's a new game they just put in today." he explained. "It's called 'Dance Fever.' Everyone's nuts about it."

"Why is that?" Jenny asked, not taking her eyes off the machine.

"Because it's the first of its kind!" Sheldon went on, happy to share his extensive knowledge of video games. "It's a dancing simulation game! Instead of using controllers like buttons and joysticks, you use your feet!"

"Oooh." Jenny breathed in fascination. "I'm gonna go check it out!" With that, she zipped off in a blur of blue and white once again.

Sheldon blinked in surprise. "Hey!" he called, running after her. "Wait for me!"

Jenny didn't hear him and came to a stop directly in front of the machine. The crowd took no notice of her, and Jenny watched the blonde girl as she continued dancing. As she watched, she was impressed by how well the girl was doing. She got every single step right, hopping lightly from one square to the other as if she'd already memorized their order. Occasionally she would show off by crouching down and using her hands, tap dancing or doing a disco move, drawing a few _ooohs_ and _aaahs_ from the crowd. Just then, Jenny noticed Sheldon come up next to her, huffing and puffing from his run. 

"That girl rocks!" Jenny exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"Huh?" Sheldon replied, still trying to breathe. Jenny pointed to the blonde girl, who was now doing an Irish step-dance on the foot pads. "Oh, her?" he answered. "I dunno. I've never seen her before. And that's really saying something, since I come here all the time. She just showed up and started dancing."

"Maybe she's new here." Jenny guessed. "At any rate, she's _really_ good at this game!"

At that moment, the song ended and the girl stopped dancing. The small crowd immediately burst into wild applause. Wiping the perspiration from her forehead, the girl turned around and bowed to the audience with a big smile on her face. "Thank you, thank you." she said gratefully, stepping down from the platform. "Who wants to go next?"

"_I do!_ _I want a turn!_" Jenny shouted quickly, throwing her hands up in the air. "Hey, Sheldon," she added, looking cute as she could manage. "Could you be a sweetie and lend me a few quarters? Pleeease?"

It took everything Sheldon had not to melt into a puddle of sticky lovesick goo on the floor. Face burning red, he reached into his bag and pulling out a big handful of quarters. "Anything for _you,_ Jenny!" he said, grinning at her adoringly.

For a moment, Jenny felt somewhat guilty about mooching off Sheldon like that, but her guilt quickly vanished when she saw all the quarters he was offering her. "Thanks, Sheldon!" she said, snatching them up eagerly. "I owe you one!" With that, she bounded up to the game like a pleased child, leaving Sheldon behind to watch with a goofy grin on his face.

The blonde girl's eyes grew wide as Jenny mounted the platform, seeing her clearly for the first time. At this distance, it was clear that she wasn't human. Jenny towered over her by a full head, and was completely made of metal.

"Are . . . are you a robot?" the girl asked hesitantly.

Jenny's motorized heart nearly stopped. What could she say? If she said 'yes', the girl might reject her, just like Brit and Tiff. But if she said 'no,' everybody would think she was stupid and laugh. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. Becoming nervous, she began shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Um . . ." she began. "Well . . . uh-huh."

To her surprise, the girl smiled. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "That's so _cool! _So, robo-girl, have you ever played 'Dance Fever' before?"

Jenny blinked out of her state of shock and shook her head. "Well, I know that you're supposed to step on foot pads, right?"

"That's part of it." the girl replied and pointed down at the platform. Jenny saw that it was divided in half, with four squares on both sides. All of the squares had arrows on them pointing forward, back, left and right. "You only step on a pad when an arrow comes on the screen." the girl explained. "Step on the right pad at the right time and you get a point. If you get enough right, you pass and go on to the next level."

"That sounds easy!" Jenny grinned. "Here, let me try!" 

She inserted two of Sheldon's quarters into the coin slot and chose a song. As it began to play, Jenny stared at the screen as hard as she could, waiting for the arrows to appear. Suddenly a single arrow began rising up from the bottom of the screen. She lifted one foot and was about to step on a foot pad when the blonde girl stopped her. "Not yet!" she said. "Wait for it to get to the top first!"

Jenny obeyed and stepped on the appropriate pad just as the arrow reached the top. The word "Good!" instantly appeared on the screen. "I got it right!" Jenny exclaimed happily. "Did you see that? I got it right!"

"Don't stop yet!" the girl directed. "There's more coming!"

Jenny looked back at the screen just in time to see two more arrows floating up, pointing left and right. She made a little hop and landed on the left and right squares simultaneously, getting another "Good!" and causing the platform to quake a bit from her weight.

As the song progressed, more and more arrows appeared, scrolling up from the bottom to top of the screen. With some direction from the blonde girl, Jenny was able to get each one of them right. Soon she was comfortable enough to get fancy, using her robotic powers to show off on the footpads. Everyone watching, especially the blonde girl and Sheldon, was amazed when she leaned over backward to touch the back square with her pigtails, did a handstand on the side arrows and returned to her feet in one fluidly mechanical move. No one seemed to notice, however, that with every step she took, the platform would shudder and groan just a bit more.

Before Jenny knew it, the song was over and the music stopped. She was overjoyed when the word 'Passed' appeared on the screen. So overjoyed, in fact, that she jumped six feet and did a somersault in midair. Unfortunately, her celebration was ended abruptly when she came back down again. 

With a loud and sickening _crunch_, Jenny's heavy metal feet smashed through the 'Dance Fever' platform, leaving a huge, gaping hole.

If her body were capable of producing sweat, Jenny would have been drenched in it. Stunned and completely mortified, she could do nothing but remain frozen in place. All sound and movement seemed to vanish, as if time itself had stopped. She could feel every eye in the arcade staring at her as she stood there, standing in the middle of the destroyed machine like a metallic statue. The blonde girl, Sheldon, even Brad and Tuck, still seated at the race car game, were gaped at her with wide eyes.

Slowly, Jenny turned her head to face the gawking crowd, face bright blue in a humiliated blush. Not knowing what else to do, she lifted one hand and rubbed the back of her head, chuckling nervously. 

"Oops."

To be continued . . .


	3. Friends and Enemies

Chapter Three: Friends and Enemies

Slowly, Jenny turned her head to face the gawking crowd, face bright blue in a humiliated blush. Not knowing what else to do, she lifted one hand and rubbed the back of her head, chuckling nervously. "Oops."

"Oops is right, missy!" an angry voice bellowed. Jenny's head snapped around on its axis to see a huge muscle-bound man stomping toward her. The tag pinned to his shirt identified him as the arcade manager, and he did not look very happy. He came right up to her and loomed over the six foot robot by at least two feet, and she started to feel even more uncomfortable standing in his shadow. "You've stepped in it big time, kid!" the manager continued. "Who do you think you are, breaking other people's stuff?"

Jenny looked down in embarrassment and focused on the wreckage of the dance machine's platform around her feet. As a few people snickered and whispered, she desperately prayed that the floor would turn to quicksand."But-but I didn't . . ." she stammered helplessly. "I mean . . . it wasn't my . . ."

At the sight of his beloved robot angel in distress, Sheldon nervously approached the manager from behind and cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me, sir?"

The huge man spun around, his cheeks red with fury. He looked down at the skinny boy cringing behind him and growled. "WHAT??"

Terrified, Sheldon quickly backed off. "Never mind."

_My hero,_ Jenny thought dryly, her metal pigtails sagging in frustration. She peered through the whispering crowd, hoping to see Brad and Tuck coming to her aid. She finally noticed the boys standing at another game machine. Tuck was looking straight at her and tugging on Brad's pant leg, but the older boy was engrossed in his game, not paying to attention to the little scenario at the dance machine.

_Looks like I'm on my own._ Jenny stepped out of the wreckage of the machine's platform as the arcade manager continued to glare down at her. Bracing herself for more chewing out, she opened her right arm at the elbow. A broom slid out of the narrow compartment, connected to a thin bar of metal. Her left arm snapped open next and a dust pan unfolded from inside. "It was an accident, sir." she mumbled meekly. "I'm really, really sorry. I can clean up the mess for you if you like."

Despite her offer and her apology, the manager clenched his fists. "What good will that do me??" he snapped back. "This game cost me four thousand dollars!"

She tried to think of something to say in return, but another voice cut her off. "Well, I hope you can get your money back."

Jenny's pigtails jerked upward in surprise. Somebody was going to help her after all! Every head turned to see who had spoken. A girl with long blonde hair stepped forward, wearing a light green cardigan and short lavender skirt. Jenny recognized her instantly; she was the same girl who had explained the dancing game to her and helped her win. The onlookers hushed as the young blonde came up next to Jenny and stopped right in front of the huge manager, who towered over both of them like a mountain. She looked like a tiny doll in comparison to him, and Jenny worried he might fall over and crush her. The other girl seemed totally undaunted by him, though, and looked him straight in the eye, arms folded calmly behind her back and smiling the sweetest smile you ever saw. "Sir, did this game come with a warranty?"

The manager looked down at the little person who wasn't afraid of him. "Yeah, of course it did!" he replied, a hint of confusion on his face.

"I see." the girl said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Tell me, how long was it good for?"

"Four years." he answered, still confused.

She nodded her head like a teacher would, helping her little student do his multiplication tables. "Well, if you ask me," she said knowingly. "You ought to _sue_ the manufacturer for giving you a bad game. It didn't even last a whole day!"

The manager's face lit up at the announcement as if it were a divine revelation "That's right!" he said gleefully. "I could be rich! I gotta go call my lawyer!"Grinning like an idiot, the huge man happily bounded off.

The blonde girl waved cheerfully after him. "Bye-bye! Have fun in court!" Then she turned to face the crowd of people still staring at Jenny and the broken machine. Immediately her demeanor transformed from adorable to terrifying. "Okay, you dirt bags!" she shouted like a drill sergeant barking orders to his men. "Show's over! Go on! Get lost!"

The arcade customers obeyed and quickly scurried away, leaving Jenny to stare at the blonde girl in bewilderment. She was certainly a puzzle. Not only was the abrupt mood swing strange, but she had she come to Jenny's rescue at the last minute (and with seemingly no effort), and didn't seem to mind at all that she was a robot! Who was she? Sheldon hadn't recognized her, and she hadn't given her name.

When the girl's scary expression had switched back to normal, Jenny retracted the cleaning tools into her arms and smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks a lot for the help. It was really nice of you to do that."

The girl placed her hands on her hips, beaming triumphantly. "Not a problem! I figured you could use some intervention right about then. That guy was being a _major_ jerk!" She gestured toward the sparking debris behind them with her thumb. "Don't feel bad about the game, either. You did great! Most people can't get that many 'perfects' on their first try!"

Jenny's giggled sheepishly at the praise, cheeks flushing light blue. "Thanks! But you were totally _awesome_! I've never seen anybody groove like that before! Where'd you learn those moves?"

This time it was the other girl's turn to giggle. "I've taken lessons my whole life! Dancing's pretty much what I live for!" She held out her hand to Jenny with a warm smile. "By the way, my name's Sam. I'm new here."

"I'm Jenny! Nice to meet you!" Jenny's hand shot out and gripped Sam's tightly. As she vigorously pumped the girl's arm up and down, and idea came to her, and her smile grew to taking up almost her entire face. "Hey, you wanna hang out? I'll give you a tour of the mall! And I can go to all the good stores!"

Sam was caught off-guard by the robot's enthusiastic handshake, but at the mention of stores her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really? You would?? That would be _totally_ rad!"

"Great! Just give me one second!" She bent down and scooped up the giant bag of coins she'd left on the floor and thrust it at Sheldon, who had been standing by silently throughout the girls' dialogue. "Thanks for the quarters, Sheldon!" she chirped merrily. "See ya!"

She dropped the bag into Sheldon's puny arms, leaving him to stagger under its significant weight. "But what about playing 'Zombie Shoot Out' together?" he protested, but Jenny had turned her back on him and was walking away with Sam, talking and laughing.

Meanwhile, Tuck watched the girls leave the arcade together and looked up at Brad, who was still pounding buttons and pushing joysticks. "Brad, Jenny just left." Tuck remarked.

Brad didn't hear him, as he was too busy scoffing at his virtual opponent. "Mwa ha ha! I've got you now, you little bugger!" A few more quick punches and kicks and the enemy was knocked to the ground. "Yes! A new high score!" Brad pumped his fists in the air exultantly as he cheered. "All hail Brad Carbunkle, king of 'Fighting Fighters!' _Boo ya!_" He did a short victory dance, shaking his hips from side to side, and then looked for someone to brag to.

When he noticed that only Tuck was with him, he frowned. "Hey, where's Jenny?" Tuck merely rolled his eyes in exasperation and embarrassment.

* * *

The Tremorton Museum of Ancient Artifacts was quiet today. Monday through Friday at nine in the morning, the majestic white-marble facility would open its doors to the public. There was a room for every age of human existence before the Renaissance, from stone tools and weapons of prehistoric times on up to full suits of armor from the middle ages. Visitors would come all week to marvel at the historical relics displayed on walls or within glass cases, but today there was only one elderly security guard patrolling the galleries and long stone corridors. He barely noticed the vestiges of civilizations long dead as he paced his route. After his many years of working for the museum, none of the sumptuous Persian tapestries or tarnished Viking swords could inspire much awe in him.

The gray-haired guard yawned and checked his watch. It was three forty-five, nearly two hours until closing time. He was anxious to get home and begin his weekend off from work, but had no choice but to wait until the final hour to leave. He rested one hand on the club at his broad waist and shuffled into the next gallery, where all the Greek pieces were kept. He glanced around involuntarily at the vases and sculptures with dull eyes. Then he noticed a tall and impossibly thin figure standing in front of a roped off display case in the center of the room. The figure was clad entirely in flowing black clothing and wearing a hood over its head.

The guard quirked a puzzled gray eyebrow at the visitor. He hadn't noticed anyone come in. He tried to identify what the person's sex was from behind, but the black cape and hood made it impossible to see any anatomy. Finally the person spoke in a low, elegant voice that was distinctly female. She didn't turn her head to look at him, and he wondered how she knew he was there. "Pardon me, sir. Can you inform me about this piece here?"

The old guard cleared his throat and prepared to recite the same answer he had given for five months. "That there's the Staff of Circe, dating back to 753 BC. In Homer's 'Odyssey' Circe was a witch that could turn men into animals by magic. Some legends say she used this very staff for that."

"How interesting." said the woman, her smooth voice fluid as her gently fluttering cape. "Then shouldn't it be kept under greater precautions? Think of the havoc that would result if it fell into the wrong hands."

The guard was a bit confused by her statement, but shrugged it off. "Not to worry, ma'am. We've got security cameras all over this room, and as you can see I'm standing right here. Besides, it's only a legend."

The woman emitted a softly ironic chuckle. "We'll see."

This guest was too strange for the old guard's taste. What did she mean by that? Suspicious, he reached for his radio to call the other guards into the room. The hooded woman disregarded him and raised her arms, thin pale hands extending from within long blacks sleeves. Foreign words rolled off her tongue in a sinister chant and her body began to shimmer with an unnatural green light.

The guard decided then not to wait for his partners to arrive. He stepped quickly toward the woman and drew the pistol from his belt. "You're under arrest!" he announced, aiming his weapon at her back. "Put your arms down and step away from the case!" The glass of the display crackled a brilliant red as the chanting continued. The light around the woman's form slowly darkened from green into burgundy, and then brightened into red. Finally the case exploded, sending razor sharp shards of glass into the air. The long wooden staff resting within the case slowly rose into the air and drifted toward the woman's waiting hands.

Now on the verge of panic, the guard pulled the trigger on his gun. The woman spun around at the sound of the gunshot and quickly held up a hand. The bullet screeched to a halt mere inches away and dropped to the floor uselessly. The red aura around her dark figure began to fade now. Her face was still obscured by her hood, but now the guard could see a pair of narrow yellow eyes glaring out at him. She aimed the carved wooden head of the staff at him.

The guard dropped his gun on the floor and turned to run, but it was too late for him. As the woman began another chant the staff head burned crimson. _"Staff of Circe, power unleash! Turn this human form to beast!" _

* * *

To be continued . . .


	4. Mall Madness

Chapter Four: Mall Madness 

A duet of delighted, high-pitched squeals pierced the ears of every customer in the New Navy store. Not surprisingly, they had been emitted by two overexcited teenage girls trying on clothes in the dressing room. However, it _was_ surprising that one of the girls happened to be a six-and-a-half foot robot.

Jenny stood in front of a wall of full-length mirrors, admiring her reflection from three different angles. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a whimsically swirling butterfly design on the front. Bits of glitter were scattered all over it, sparkling and shimmering with multicolored light. A denim skirt was wrapped around her slim waist, held in place by a belt studded with rhinestones. "It fits! It fits!" Jenny cheered, bouncing gleefully on her toes.

Beside her and standing almost a foot shorter was Sam. She wore a sky blue dress that reached past her knees, dotted all over with a pink and white floral pattern. It was very flattering to her curving figure but didn't reveal too much. She beamed with pride and twirled around in a circle, sending the ends of the garment billowing out around her legs. "I feel so pretty!" she sang.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenny gushed. "That dress looks _sooo_ good on you, Sam! You _have_ to get it!"

Sam's smile widened. "Really? You think boys will like me in this?"

"They'll _love_ you!" Jenny exclaimed. "You'll have to beat them off with a stick!"

The blonde girl laughed as her cheeks flushed slightly. "Wow! Okay, I'll take it!"

Jenny looked at her own reflection one more time. It pleased her that the shirt disguised her figure so nicely, giving her a much less boxy appearance. The soft colors went well with her aqua blue paint job also, and she really loved the little sparkles! She turned to the human girl again. "You think I should get this?"

Sam nodded. "Definitely! I really like the butterfly on the front, and the colors are so 'you'! You'll have to start beating off boys yourself!" At the thought of that, Jenny's cheeks flushed blue and she couldn't hold back a silly laugh. Sam joined in and soon they were both giggling like mad.

As they laughed, Jenny thought of how much fun she'd been having that afternoon. What had seemed like a crummy start to the weekend had become one of the best days she could remember. At last, she'd met a girl who didn't treat her like a giant metal freak! She and Sam had cruised through the mall together for almost an hour and not once had the human girl put her down or tried to abandon her. In fact, Jenny felt like they had been friends for years.

Whoa, hold up. Rewind and freeze. Friends? Sam, a nice, normal girl, was now her _friend?_ Her pigtails rose upward in delight. This was too good to be true! She finally had a girl to hang out with and do all the things she liked! She could talk about cute boys without feeling awkward, watch chick flicks with no snoring in the background, and maybe even have sleepovers! Nothing could ruin her good mood now!

As the giggling died down, Jenny spoke up. "So, Sam, where do you wanna go next? There's still plenty of stores you haven't seen yet!"

Sam counted the store names off on her fingers. "Let's see, so far we've been to Power Records, Bedelia's, Dry Seal and New Navy. Hmm. I'm thinking we should do either make-up or shoes next."

Jenny grinned. "There's a Zapato's shoe store down this way!"

"Shoes it is, then!"

* * *

A high-pitched ringing sounded throughout the corridors of the mall. A man wearing a ski mask rushed out of a jewelry store, clutching a bag in one hand. He weaved his way in and out of the maze of shoppers, constantly looking out for security guards. He spotted the stairway just ahead of him and grinned to himself. Soon he'd be miles away from the mall with his ill-gotten gains.

Then he saw the giant blue fist flying at him. With the power of a speeding freight truck, it crashed into his face and sent him sailing backward through the air. He was knocked unconscious at the moment he hit the floor several yards away.

Jenny thrust her massive spike-knuckled fists in the air victoriously. "He's down for the count! The winner and_ still_ champion, Jenny Wakeman!"

The shoppers around her clapped and cheered for her as the security guards arrived at the scene. After replacing the giant fists with her normal-sized hands, Jenny made an exaggerated bow. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind! Please, no autographs!"

Sam stood close by, clutching several shopping bags and staring in awe. Out of everyone who had seen Jenny, she was the most impressed. Certainly she had been surprised at the arcade when she first met the robot girl, but this was far more then she had expected. Hoisting her bags she rushed to Jenny's side. "Ohmygosh! Jenny, you didn't tell me you were a superhero! That is so totally cool!"

Flattered and slightly embarrassed, Jenny rubbed the back of her head and grinned. "Aw, it's not _that_ cool."

"Yes, it is!" Sam fervently insisted. "It's cool beyond all known measures of cool! You totally kicked that guy's butt!"

Jenny grinned, basking in the girl's admiration. "The poor guy never stood a chance!" Then she chuckled. "I'm just sorry Brad and Tuck weren't here to see that!"

Sam was puzzled. "Brad and Tuck? Who are they?"

"They're my neighbors, and good friends of mine." Jenny explained. "I'll introduce you to them later, if you like!"

Sam beamed. "Cool! I'd like that!"

Jenny smiled back despite a small twinge of guilt. She realized that she had ditched her two friends in favor of hanging out with Sam. But then she reminded herself how neither of the boys had helped her escape the wrath of the angry manager over the broken Dance Frenzy machine. She had Sam to thank for that, and it would serve Brad right to not have Jenny around for a while. Maybe this would teach him to pay more attention to her instead of his dumb video games!

Suddenly a buzzing noise caught both girls' attention. Jenny looked down at her stomach; sure enough, her belly bolt was flashing. Sam watched in amazement as Jenny's blue chest plate split open and a thin metal arm popped out. A monitor screen opened at the end and switched on, displaying a black and white image. An elderly woman with unruly white hair and owlish glasses appeared, wearing an expression of severe annoyance. As she starting speaking Sam noticed she had an unusual accent, and a distinctive parental tinge in her speech. "XJ-9! Where have you been all afternoon?? You should have been home an hour ago!"

Jenny rolled her eyes; so much for her good mood. "Mom, I told you I was going to the mall after school!"

"And I told _you_ that you had to be _home_ after school!" Mrs. Wakeman replied, jabbing a critical finger at her daughter. "Don't you remember? I was going to de-fragment your hard drive today!"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow instead?" Jenny complained. "I'm with a girl who just moved here today, and I promised I'd show her around!"

Mrs. Wakeman looked surprised. "Moved here today?" she echoed. The monitor screen turned sharply toward Sam, startling her. The scientist's face brightened up with a smile at the sight of the girl. "Ah! You must be Samantha Sanderson!" she said in a friendly tone.

Sam blinked, startled again. "Yeah, that's me! How did you know that?"

"You match the description your mother gave me." Mrs. Wakeman explained. "I met her at the supermarket and she told me all about you!"

"She did?" Sam suddenly looked worried. Who knew what kind of embarrassing information her mother would give out? "What did she say?"

"She told me you'd gone to the mall, and I mentioned that I had a daughter who liked shopping, too." Wakeman chuckled. "Then we started trading stories! For instance, there was one incident when XJ-9 had someone construct _ears_ for-"

Jenny slapped her hands over the screen just in time to stop her mother from finishing the sentence. She looked at Sam with a self-conscious grin and flushed bright blue. "Ha ha ha ha! Sorry, could you excuse us for a minute?" She dashed around the corner of the nearest store before Sam could answer. Once out of sight, she leaned against the wall and held her monitor out at arm's length, glaring at the image of her mother. "Mother, are you _trying_ to ruin my life?? I just met Sam today and you're already making me look stupid!"

Mrs. Wakeman rolled her eyes at her daughter's moodiness. "Must you dramatize everything, XJ-9? I certainly didn't call you to ruin your life. There's been a robbery at the Tremorton Museum of Ancient Artifacts. You need to fly there and investigate it right away!"

Jenny rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Please, mom! Don't you think the police can handle an easy job like that?"

"Young lady, what do you think you were made for?" Wakeman chided, raising one finger in a scolding gesture. "Along with saving the world, crime-fighting is your primary function! Now you blast-off to that museum this instant, or you can kiss your television privileges goodbye!"

"But I can't just leave Sam! What am I supposed to tell her?"

"It's okay, Jenny." Sam's voice cut in. Jenny jerked her head around to see the young blonde standing beside her, having overheard everything. "You go ahead and investigate the robbery." she continued, smiling sweetly. "I'll be fine until you get back."

Jenny was relieved by her understanding, but still hesitant. "Really? You're okay with that?"

"Yeah, I've got all these stores to keep me company!" Sam grinned. "Besides, I can guard your new stuff for you!"

"New stuff??" The monitor spun toward Sam again, and Wakeman's jaw dropped in horror at the number of bags she had. "Sweet Isaac Newton!!" she cried, then spun back toward her daughter, looking more incensed then ever. "So _this_ is what you've been doing for the past hour! Purchasing useless trinkets, rubbish and all manner of knick-knacks! How much of your allowance money did you spend??"

Jenny sighed, her shoulders and pigtails sagging. "I don't have time for this, mom! I'm going to the museum now! Bye!" She pressed the button on the side of the monitor, turning her mother off in the middle of her angry speech. "Bummer." she grumbled, stowing the monitor inside her chest again. "These missions always come up just when I'm having fun."

"Don't worry." Sam said reassuringly. "We can pick it up again when you're finished."

Jenny smiled at the girl gratefully. "Thanks, Sam. I'm glad you understand."

"Hey, I'm the one who should be saying thanks. This is my first day here, and I really appreciate all you did." Sam's smile grew even warmer. "I didn't expect to meet a friend today."

_Neither did I,_ Jenny thought. Her pigtails pivoted around on their joints as a small rocket engine emerged from each one. With a final wave to Sam, she launched herself into the air, leaving a column of smoke and sparks in her wake.

Sam watched as she plowed through the ceiling, smiling to herself. "Go get 'em, girl!"

* * *

To be continued . . .


	5. Black Magic Woman

Chapter 5: Black Magic Woman

Jenny soared high above the buildings of Tremorton, leaving a blazing white trail of light behind her. A radar dish was extended from her head, rotating and beeping. Her eyes were extended from her head like telescopes, and from up here at several hundred feet she could see everything happening in the streets below her. As she'd promised her mother, she had gone straight from the mall to the museum. She had met the curator and the police, who explained what they knew about the robbery to her.

A hooded person had used some kind of magic spell to break a display case, taken the item inside, and used it to change a security guard into a large bullfrog. Having a scientist for a mother, Jenny had been taught since the beginning that magic was a hoax, a trick reserved for con artists in tall hats and cheap tuxedos, making profits with simple illusions and card tricks at children's birthday parties. So naturally she had refused to believe a word of the curator's story until she saw the tapes the surveillance cameras had recorded.

It was surprising how quickly the tapes changed her mind. Everything the curator had said was true, and he even showed her the bullfrog that had once been a guard. That hooded person definitely had supernatural powers, and so did the thing that was stolen. What was it called? The Staff of Circus or something like that? Anyway, the thief had disappeared before the police arrived. So now it was up to Jenny to track him down and bring him to justice. Not exactly how she wanted to spend her Friday afternoon. If it were up to her she would still be having fun at the mall with Sam, and maybe even looking for Brad and Tuck. _I hope they're all doing okay,_ she thought. _I can't wait until this stupid job is over!_

* * *

"Brad, can we _please_ take a break now?!" Tuck whined, trudging through the mall alongside his brother. 

"Not yet." Brad replied, not slowing down. "We still haven't checked all of the girly stores that Jenny likes."

Tuck rolled his eyes. "Brad, I keep telling you she ditched us! She walked out with another girl while you were playing your stupid game!"

"Fighting Fighters isn't a stupid game." Brad grumbled, then sighed in defeat, slumping his shoulders and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just don't get it. Jenny's never walked out on us like that before. Why would she do that? I thought we were having fun."

"Actually, you were the only one having fun." Tuck corrected. "I was still choking on your dust from that racecar game, and Jenny was just watching you ignore her."

Brad whirled around and glared at him angrily. "I was concentrating, not ignoring her! I never ignore people!" Distracted, he neglected to notice the girl walking toward him. She was carrying dozens of shopping bags in her arms, too busy trying not to drop them to watch where she was going. Tuck noticed her, however, and stopped in time, but Brad was too late. Neither he nor the girl saw each other before they collided.

Startled, Brad jumped back as several of the girl's bags clattered loudly to the floor, spilling out shoe boxes, clothing and CD cases. "Sorry!" Brad spluttered, flushing red in embarrassment. She didn't notice him, as she had immediately knelt down to pick her things back up. "I'm sorry!" Brad repeated, kneeling down next to her grabbing things up. "I didn't see you! Here, let me help you!"

"No, no, it's okay, I've got it!" the girl protested, still not looking at him and stuffing some CD cases into a bag.

Brad picked up a shoebox, still blushing like crazy. "Please!" he insisted. "It's my fault! I have to!"

"No, it was my fault!" the girl replied. "I wasn't paying attention!"

Tuck stood watching the two sweat and sputter with amusement. Grinning, he tried to muffle a snicker but failed. Brad shot him a dirty look, clutching a bag labeled 'Bedelias'. "Why don't you give us a hand, Tuck, instead of laughing at our expense?"

"Tuck?" the girl repeated, as if the name were familiar to her. She stopped gathering her bags and looked at Brad. "Do you guys know a robot girl named Jenny?" Surprised at the mention of his friend, Brad realized this must be the girl Tuck had been talking about; the one Jenny had gone from the arcade with.

He looked at the girl for the first time then, and his eyes opened so wide they nearly popped out of his head. He didn't recognize this girl but he knew she was beautiful, with blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, long lashes, a sweet smile, and nice figure to boot. No, make that a _great_ figure. She could model swimsuits with a body like that! He felt his cheeks getting hot again as he realized he was gawking at her. Quickly he turned his head and began mentally scolding himself. _Idiot! You're just making yourself look worse! This is **not** the time!! _

Tuck was unmoved by the girl's appearance and simply smiled at her politely. "Yeah, Jenny lives next door to us!" he said, answering her question. "She's a good friend of ours!"

"I knew it!" the girl smiled triumphantly. "I thought I recognized your name! She told me about you guys! Are you brothers?"

"Only biologically." Tuck grinned, and Brad rolled his eyes at the younger boy's joke. Leave it to Tuck to kick him while he was down.

The girl turned her smile back to him."You must be Brad, then."

Brad's usual carefree smile returned, his face returning to normal color. The girl was being so nice, it was certain she wasn't angry with him for running into her. He decided to take advantage of the opportunity. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you, miss . . ."

"Sam." she finished.

Brad's smile widened. Now was his chance to turn on the charm. "That's short for Samantha, right? Very pretty name. It suits you well." Her cheeks flushed as she giggled girlishly, clearly flattered. Brad congratulated himself on his victory. This was a good sign; she was a little shy, but interested. It would be best not to rush things, to make sure she felt at ease with him before trying anything else.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Tuck interrupted him. "Wow, is _all_ this stuff yours?" The boy picked a pink, sparkly shirt out of one of the bags and made a face in disgust.

"No, some of these are Jenny's." Sam explained, taking the bag from him and standing up. "I'm just watching them for her until she gets back from her mission."

"That's nice of you." Brad smiled, and stood up with several bags in his arms. "Why don't I help you out? I can carry some of these for you."

"Really? Wow, thanks! You don't need to do that, Brad."

"Oh yes, I do, after I practically ran you over." he replied graciously. "Besides, any friend of Jenny's is a friend of mine." She smiled beautifully at him, her face glowing. Brad felt himself melting under its warmth and started to blush again. As she giggled, Tuck just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Jenny groaned to herself, several feet above Main Street. She was so bored she could almost feel tears forming in her eyes. After flying around over the city for almost an hour, she had seen no sign of the hooded art thief, not even one clue. She retracted her telescopes and radar dish into her head, ready to give up. Just then, she picked up a cry of distress coming from the sidewalk below. She rolled her eyes in frustration; most likely another boring job. What's next, a cat stuck in a tree? 

A small woman on the sidewalk was waving her arms frantically at her. Jenny rotated her pigtail jets and gently lowered herself to the ground. "What's the problem, ma'am?" she asked.

"It's my husband!" the woman wailed. "He's been turned into a newt!" She held out her open hand. Resting in her palm was a small green amphibian with yellow spots, no longer then an inch from snout to tail.

Jenny recoiled in shock and disgust at the sight of the creature. "_That's_ your husband??"

"Well, he _was!_" the woman replied.

"You think that's bad?" said a man's voice. "My brother's a gorilla!" Jenny whirled around to look. Sure enough, there was a young man standing next to a full-grown gorilla, crouching on its knuckles and pouting its thick black lips.

An older man with stocky proportions chimed in. "What about my wife? She's a hippo!" He gestured at the gargantuan, bulbous creature behind him.

"My mom's a giraffe!" a little girl chirped. The giraffe in question was eating some flowers from a third story window ledge. The child couldn't even reach it's front kneecap.

The more Jenny looked, the more animals she began to notice in the streets. A flock of sheep, some cows, and an elephant stood blocking an intersection, refusing to budge even as angry drivers blasted their horns at them. An orangutan and several small monkeys sat around a fruit stand, screeching at passersby and throwing apple cores and peach pits at them. Just across the street, a tiny poodle at the end of an old woman's leash was barking furiously at an adult male lion, which merely opened its great mouth and yawned in response.

Jenny surveyed the street once more, trying to understand what was going on. Suddenly it dawned on her that this had to do with her mission. The staff that was stolen had the power to change people into animals. She turned back to the people who had been speaking to her. "All right, I need you guys to help me. Did you see the person who did this?"

The little girl with the giraffe mother nodded. "Uh huh!"

"Did he have a long staff and a hood?" Jenny asked.

The child nodded again. "Uh huh!"

"Did you see where he went?"

"Uh huh!" The little girl pointed behind Jenny. "There!"

Jenny spun around in surprise. A tall figure stood on the other end of the sidewalk, dressed in a black cloak and wearing a hood. The face was not visible, but two yellow eyes glowed from inside the hood's shadow. One pale, bony hand clutched a long wooden staff, topped with a miniature carving of a ram's skull.

Jenny frowned. This was very convenient, maybe a bit too convenient. That creepy person had to be up to something to be so brave. The robot set her hands on her hips with a _clank_, getting straight to business "So you're the witch who stole the Staff of Circe from the museum!"

The figure made a low growling sound, reached one hand to its hood and pulled it back. The face clearly belonged to a female, with oddly pale skin that was almost light purple. Her eyelids and lips were painted with some sort of purple make-up, and a cascade of violet hair spilled down her back and almost to the ground. Crystal earrings dangled from her ears, and if it weren't for the arrogant smirk that twisted her face she might have been beautiful. "Please, 'witch' is such a politically incorrect term." her voice was cool and dry, like dead leaves. "Unlike me, witches are ugly, old hags. I am a sorceress, and you are XJ-9, the famous robot that defends Tremorton, I presume?"

"The name is Jenny." the robot replied in annoyance, holding out one hand. "And I'm here to get that staff back! Now hand it over!"

The sorceress looked amused by the robot's statement. "I'd rather not." she said, her tone infuriatingly condescending. "I've grown quite fond of my new toy."

Typical. These villains never surrendered when they had the chance. Jenny ignited the laser in the center of her open palm. "Then I'll have to take it!" She fired a white-hot beam at the black and violet woman, who merely stood there with her yellow eyes half shut. Bored, she lifted her free hand. A ball of orange and red flames appeared floating in midair before her, absorbing the laser beam without a trace.

Jenny's mouth fell open in surprise, until she realized that the fireball was now flying straight at her. There was no time to dodge. Jenny jerked her arms up to her face to shield it as the fire engulfed her. Fortunately her metal body was not very flammable. The flames almost immediately died out, but not before leaving behind some ugly black scorch marks and loose ash. "Oh, no!" she cried in horror. "My new paint job is ruined!"

The sorceress rolled her eyes and snorted with contempt. "You're lucky you weren't reduced to ashes, and you're concerned about a silly paint job?" She let out a mocking chuckle and turned away with a swish of her cape. "You teenagers amaze me. Now if you're done wasting my time, I'll be leaving now."

Jenny bristled furiously, fresh smoke rising from the ends of her pigtails. "Oh, no you won't!" As she brought both her arms together in front of her, components slid out and assembled themselves from inside. Soon she was peering through the scope of an enormous laser cannon, with the sorceress focused in the center of the crosshairs. "You're not going anywhere until you give me that staff, lady!"

Amazingly, the sorceress laughed out loud. "Goodness! Such a hothead! Careful, dear, you might set yourself on fire again!"

That pushed Jenny over the edge. First this woman destroyed her beautiful blue and white paint, and now she had the nerve to insult her? Staff or no staff, that was too much! With an angry shriek she pressed the trigger down, sending forth a blast of blazing energy from the cannon's barrel. Unmoved, the woman disappeared in the explosion that resulted. A cloud of smoke and fragments of concrete billowed out, blocking Jenny's view of her with a thick screen of debris. The robot girl squeezed her eyes shut from the flying shrapnel, then opened them again and waited with her cannon still ready, watching and listening for a sign that her shot had failed. When none came, she relaxed her stance and disassembled the weapon, stowing it within her arms once more.

So much for the mighty sorceress, Jenny thought with a smirk. She started turning away, but stopped; there was a strange humming noise coming from inside the thick smoke cloud. She squinted her eyes, peering through the haze with infrared vision. An orange and red silhouette appeared on her monitor, shaped like the fluttering cape and dress of the sorceress. A dome shaped light surrounded her form, sparking with green and yellow sparks.

A new sound became apparent now. It was laughter, loud and mocking. "Foolish robot! You are no match for Enchantra, Mistress of Magic!!"

* * *

To be continued . . . 


	6. Magic vs Machine

Chapter 6: Magic vs. Machine

The human bystanders peeked out from their hiding places, staring at the robot and the witch on the sidewalk in amazement. Jenny could hardly believe what she was seeing herself. "How . . . how did you do that??" she gasped, blinking in surprise and confusion. "That laser should have totally _incinerated_ you!"

Enchantra twisted the wooden staff in her hands and chuckled, shaking her head. "Foolish metal child. What do they teach in your schools these days? I simply cast a shield spell to protect myself from your little laser cannon."

"A spell, huh?" Jenny said. "I see. And I bet that fireball was a spell, too, huh?"

"You're catching on." the sorceress smirked. "It's magic, and I am a mistress at it. Therefore I call myself 'Enchantra, Mistress of Magic.'"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Wow, that's clever."

"You don't sound convinced. Ah, I see. You must be one of those skeptics, thinking magic is only an illusion. Believe me, dear, those scorches in your paint are _not_ illusions." A sizzling orange sphere materialized in her palm. "But perhaps you'd like another demonstration!"

The fireball flew straight at Jenny, but she knew better then to let it hit her this time. She dodged to the right and narrowly missed being burned again, but when the fireball struck the ground instead of her it exploded. She was sent sprawling backward from the force, head over heels above the street. As she drew closer to the ground she turned herself upright and landed in a crouch position, skidding backward a few inches. She looked up and glared at her opponent several yards away, the sorceress with the billowing cape and hair. The pale woman had the same cold smirk on her face as before, and it was starting to get on Jenny's nerves. She wasn't taking her seriously at all, and even seemed to be toying with her. And if there was one thing Jenny didn't like, it was being treated like a toy.

_Okay, the lasers didn't work,_ she thought. _Maybe I need to try something more direct this time._ Clicking and whirring, Jenny's arms extended and unfolded into a pair of large, heavy mallets. She raised the weapons, launched herself at Enchantra, and brought one down heavily over her head. It was only an inch away from cracking the woman's skull before she disappeared. The mallet smashed down on the sidewalk, leaving a series of cracks in the concrete. But there were no 'Enchantra-stains' anywhere. Jenny looked around in confusion, searching for her enemy.

"Yoo-hoo!" a voice sang mockingly from behind her. There was Enchantra, standing in the very spot where Jenny had landed moments before, grinning and waving. "I'm over here robot! Come and get me!" Jenny growled and charged at the sorceress once more. Again the mallet came down on nothing but the ground. In a puff of smoke, Enchantra rematerialized across the street. So that was how she did it! Teleportation! The witch laughed, entertained by her enemy. "Still too slow!"

Jenny's patience was all but worn out by now. Not only would Enchantra not stay put for her to hit, but she would not stop insulting her either. She decided to exchange her mallets for a pair of buzz saws and raised them menacingly. "Lady, you are _really_ overheating my circuits!" she yelled, charging forward blindly. Once again Enchantra teleported away, leaving Jenny's saw to carve through the wooden telephone pole behind her. The top half tipped over as it slid apart from its base, its wires snapping and sizzling with electricity. Suddenly Jenny noticed a small tortoise on the sidewalk, directly in the pole's path. Her pigtails stood on end. That tortoise was one of Enchantra's victims!

Firing her jets, she scooped the shelled reptile up just in time to escape the falling telephone pole. It came down harmlessly on the empty sidewalk. With a sigh of relief, she flew up to the top of a building and placed the creature on top, safe from danger. As it crawled away she looked down at the street below. Strange animals were wandering among the cars and sidewalks, and people were either hiding or trying to chase the beasts off. None of the animals seemed too concerned about the situation as they were all simply eating, sleeping, and generally minding their own business. "Just like dumb animals." Jenny said aloud. "They don't even remember being human. Now I _really _have to get that staff back!"

"And what good will that do you?" Enchantra was seated on the edge of the same building, the Staff of Circe resting in her lap. She did not look at Jenny as she spoke, as she was calmly filing her fingernails into even sharper points. "I am the only one who knows the way to reverse the staff's spell. Of course, I'm certainly not going to tell you how to do it." She smirked. "Not that you could really do it, mind you. After all, you're only a stupid machine."

* * *

"Come on, Brad! It's only five bucks!" Tuck begged, clasping his hands pleadingly. The boy had dragged his brother up to one of the mall's many candy stores, lured by the caramel apples on display in the front window. He bounced up and down eagerly, desperate to have one of the gooey treats. But Brad only folded his arms sternly and shook his head.

"No way, José. I already bought you three lemonades and a bag of chips at the arcade. You're not getting one more cent from me!" Not about to give up so easily, Tuck switched to another method. He brought his fists up to his chin and enlarged his pupils to twice their size, glistening with false tears. Then as a finishing touch, his lower lip quivered pathetically. Brad recognized the expression immediately and looked away, standing firm. "The 'Sad Puppy Face' ain't gonna work this time, bucko."

Tuck's face collapsed into disappointment, his shoulders slumped. Sam regarded the small, moping boy for a moment thoughtfully, then reached into her purse. After poking around inside a bit, she produced a five dollar bill. "Here you go, Tuck." she said, smiling as she handed it to him. "I won't be needing this."

Tuck stared at her in wide-eyed surprise before grabbing her in an enthusiastic hug. "Thanks, Sam! You're the best!" Taking the money he dashed into the store, leaving the two teenagers outside alone.

"You're spoiling him, you know." Brad remarked.

Sam shrugged, still smiling. "He's not nearly as bad as my little brothers."

"Really? How old are they?"

"They're twins, both three, and both completely hyper."

"Twins?? Jeez! I'm glad _Tuck's_ not a twin! I can barely stand _one_ of him!" That got a good laugh out of Sam, and Brad smiled, pleased with himself. His flirting with her was going surprisingly well in spite of Tuck's behavior. But now that the kid was distracted, he was free to hit on Sam to his heart's content. He cleared his throat, preparing to make his next move. "So, Sam, I have to admit I haven't seen you around the mall before. Is this your first time here?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. My family just moved here today, and I wanted to explore."

"Really? That's cool! Where'd you move from?"

She waited a few moments before answering, debating whether or not she should. "North Korea."

Brad's eyebrows flew up to his hair line in astonishment. _"North Korea?!_" he repeated several times louder. Sam cringed, embarrassed by his outburst, but Brad was too impressed to notice. "Whoa! That's _incredible!_ How long did you live there?? What was it like? Why did you _leave?!"_

"Calm down, Brad!" Sam whispered, waving her hands at him frantically. "You're making a scene!" Brad glanced up from her to see several shoppers giving him funny looks. Humbled, he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. As the shoppers turned away, Sam began to explain, speaking as if she were reciting her words from memory. "My dad's a colonel in the military and he gets reassigned to a new base every year. Sometimes that means we have to move to another state in the U.S., and other times it's in other countries, like North Korea."

Brad was still extremely impressed by all this, but managed to keep himself calm this time. "So you've lived all over the world? Wow! I knew you'd be cool, Sam, but that's just amazing!"

She couldn't help blushing at his comment and smiled. "Thanks, Brad. I'm glad you think so."

"Well, it's true! What other countries have you lived in?"

Sam held up her fingers and counted the names off as she listed them. "Brazil, France, China, Switzerland, and Australia. Do the ones I was too young to remember count? I was born in India."

"Man, you're lucky!" Brad folded his arms and leaned back against the candy store, looking regretful. "I've lived in Tremorton my whole life! The farthest I've ever gone is Wizzly World, and that doesn't count since it's twenty minutes away! It must be really cool to travel around like that."

"Yeah, I guess so." Sam's smile faded, and she looked down at the floor sadly. "But I sort of wish I could live in one place. Just for a few years at least. That way I could make real friends, go to the same school . . . you know, live a _normal_ life."

A knowing smile formed on Brad's face as he placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "I can see how you'd get along with Jenny. You two are a _lot_ alike."

* * *

Angered again, Jenny extended a set of curved knives from her fingertips and flexed them. "I'm sure _you'll_ feel pretty stupid once I rip out your vocal chords!"

Enchantra swept her cape aside she stood up, levitating in midair. "You're starting to annoy me, robot. Haven't you realized yet that you can't defeat me?" The robot ignored the witch's words and charged, swinging a hand full of razor sharp blades at her. Enchantra simply drifted to the right as the blades came down, mere centimeters away from her face. Just as Jenny was prepared to try again, the witch fired a sizzling white and yellow bolt of lightning at her. Instantly she was shuddering in a fit of uncontrollable seizures, every wire in her body pulsing with several thousand volts electricity. She screamed; although she had no nerve endings, she was the closest to being in sheer agony that she had ever been. Finally the convulsions stopped, and she blacked out. The flames of her jets died down, and with nothing else holding her up, she plummeted straight down. She smashed into the street below, forming a deep crater in the ground and sending chunks of asphalt flying everywhere.

As the dust began to settle, Enchantra floated down until she was only a few feet above, smirking wickedly to herself. Then she frowned. There was an odd tickling sensation on her left cheek. Confused, she touched the spot with one long finger. Then she pulled it away quickly and looked at it, eyes widening in shock. There was a tiny drop of blood on the end. Enchantra wiped the drop away and glared down at the crater below her. The robot girl's curved knives had been retracted into her hands, replaced by her fingers. Her limbs and pigtails twitched slightly, still sparking with white bolts of electricity, and her eyes were spinning in their sockets. Enchantra's thin lips curled into an angry snarl. Not only had that pathetic machine actually harmed her, but also she was still in one piece after being struck by lightning and making a crash landing. She could not remember the last time anyone had successfully struck her in the hundreds of years she had lived. How was this possible? Could it be that she had underestimated this robot?

Just then, the robot in question tried to sit up. She groaned and placed a hand on her swimming head. "Now I know what it feels like to be a fly in a bug-zapper." Jenny mumbled to herself. A quick systems check showed her no serious damage had been made, but she felt like her head was caught in hurricane. That was more then she had expected. She forced herself to stand, her legs shuddering slightly under her weight. _Come on, girl,_ she thought. _You've gotten worse shocks then that. You can handle this. _

Jenny looked up to see Enchantra scowling down at her from the edge of the crater. Her pigtails fired up and lifted her out of the hole, then lowered her a few feet in front of the sorceress. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her, trying not to give away her growing uncertainty. "Is that the best you can do?" she said, sounding more confident then she felt.

The sorceress's eyes narrowed. "I'm tired of these games, robot." A ball of blue and white light appeared, floating above her open hand. "I have no desire to toy with you any longer. I still want to test the Staff of Circe, and I'm going to make sure you won't stop me."

She lifted the ball over her head as it glowed brighter and brighter, and then flung it at Jenny with all her might. Jenny raised her arms to block it, but it was a useless gesture. The glowing sphere expanded and enveloped her entire body in only seconds, and by then it was too late. Freezing winds and mist wrapped around her until she stood motionless, eyes and mouth wide in shock, sealed in a large chunk of ice.

Enchantra's smirk returned to her face, and she rose into the air once more. Jenny could only watch helplessly from inside her frozen prison. The ice was strong enough to keep her out of the witch's way at least long enough for her to escape. By the time she got out, she would be long gone. Enchantra looked over at the staff in her right hand, topped with a carved ram's skull. So far it had worked wonderfully, but she wanted to try it out some more, someplace where there were plenty of subjects to test it on.

"Goodbye, little robot!" Enchantra called. "The Tremorton mall is waiting for me!" And with that, the sorceress vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

To be continued . . .


	7. Animal Farm

Chapter Seven: Animal Farm

Sam stirred the melting ice cream with her spoon absently, watching the two boys eat. Tuck and Brad sat across from her in a booth at the Mr. Frosty ice cream shop at the mall, both gulping down hot fudge sundaes. Neither of them seemed to notice that she hadn't taken a single bite of her ice cream. The two brothers had both been more then friendly and invited her to hang out with them after Jenny left on her mission. Sam was happy to be with them and to have made more new friends, but was beginning to wonder exactly what was keeping her first friend from coming back.

She brushed back some of her blonde hair and glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall. Jenny had left the mall at four fifteen. Now the clock read five thirty-five exactly, five minutes later then the last time Sam had looked. She turned to Brad, her eyebrows drawn together in a worried frown. "Brad, do Jenny's missions usually take this long?"

The red-haired boy looked up from his sundae and finally noticed the concern on her face. He wiped some syrup off his mouth before answering. "No, but I'm sure she's fine." He gave her a carefree smile, hoping to cheer her up. "Trust me, there's not much Jenny can't handle."

Sam tried to smile back, but didn't quite manage it. "Yeah, you're probably right." she said, and then looked back down at the swirled mess in her bowl. "But . . . I don't know. I just have this feeling that something's wrong."

Brad raised a curious eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It sounded like she was just going to investigate a break-in at the museum." Sam explained. "Why would it take so much time?"

Brad shrugged, still unworried. "Maybe something was stolen and she's helping the police look for it."

"Yeah!" Tuck piped up, his lips dripping with chocolate and melted ice cream. He waved his hands in the air excitedly as he continued. "Maybe it was an ancient, magical relic, and the thief has powers that make him impossible to catch, leading Jenny on a wild goose chase all over town!"

He started making whooshing noises with his mouth, sending drops of syrup splattering onto the table. Disgusted, Brad snatched up a napkin and started rubbing Tuck's face with it. "Hey, short stuff! Say it, don't spray it! You want Sam to think you were raised in a barn?" He glanced at the girl nervously, hoping she wasn't too appalled by his brother's antics, but to his surprise Sam was laughing.

She stopped long enough to smile at him. "It's okay, Brad, I don't mind." Then she giggled. "Actually, it was pretty funny."

Relieved, Brad gave his brother a playful bop on the head. Sometimes the little squirt could actually do something right. "Well, anyway, Sam, you don't need to worry about Jenny. She's a superhero, after all!"

"That's absolutely right!" exclaimed a voice no one had expected. Brad, Tuck, and Sam looked to see a scrawny, pimply-faced boy in a sweatshirt standing in front of the counter. He was clutching a glass filled with a strange purple substance in one hand, and his free hand was raised above his head in a grand, dramatic gesture. His outburst had attracted stares from everyone in the shop, but he didn't seem to notice as he went on in his creaking nasal voice. "Jenny is the _greatest_ hero this town has ever known, and there's no chance that some petty art thief could defeat her! You can put your mind at ease, miss, because my sweet Jenny will claim victory for sure!"

Brad seemed unimpressed by the boy's speech. "How long have you been eavesdropping on us, Sheldon?"

The boy's bravado vanished at once, leaving him fumbling with his glass awkwardly. "I, uh, I'm sorry, Brad," he said, flushing red with embarrassment. "I just heard you guys talking about Jenny, and I couldn't help but listen . . ."

"Hey, I remember you!" Sam interjected. "You're the boy Jenny was with at the arcade!"

Sheldon looked at her and his face lit up instantly. "Oh, yeah! And you're the girl who stood up for her!" He grinned, showing off his overbite and crooked teeth, and walked up to her. "Wow, that was pretty impressive how you handled that manager!"

She shrugged the compliment off. "Oh, it was no big deal." she replied nonchalantly. "I just did what anyone else would have done."

"But that's just it!" Sheldon insisted. "_Nobody_ else would have done it!"

Brad and Tuck glared at him. "What do you mean, nobody?" Tuck asked.

"Well, _some_ of us would have," Sheldon said quickly.

"I don't understand." Sam said, looking puzzled. "Why wouldn't anyone else stand up for her?"

Brad folded his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Well, Sam, you may have noticed that Jenny isn't like other girls."

"Well, duh! She's a robot!" Tuck interrupted. "I mean, she's got all those freaky powers and stuff! She's got jets in her head! And she's made of metal, too!"

Brad narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother. "Thank you, Tucker." He looked back at Sam. "Anyway, that's pretty much it. Most people think she's a freak and won't go anywhere near her, much less stand up for her."

Sam frowned. "Jenny's not a freak! I mean, besides the whole 'being a robot' thing, she's just like any other girl!"

"That's what I think, too." Brad said, nodding his agreement. He gestured to Tuck and Sheldon. "We all do. But the point is that most people don't."

Sam folded her arms and leaned back in her seat, an irritated expression on her face. "Well, that stinks." she grumbled.

Before someone else could speak, a scream rang out from somewhere else in the mall. Then there was glass shattering and an alarm going off, followed by more screaming. Excited, Tuck jumped up on the bench and climbed over Brad's legs. "Ooh! A robbery! Let's watch!" He pressed his face and hands against the glass. People were now running past the window and screaming in terror. More people in the ice cream shop began looking to see what the noise was about, including Brad, Sam and Sheldon. Their eyes grew wide at what they saw.

A huge brown moose was galloping across the floor, big hooves clattering loudly on the tiles. Its large nostrils were flared wide open as it snorted and bellowed over the shrieking alarms in an irritable, frustrated manner. A group of security guards were running after it, waving their clubs over their heads and shouting menacingly. Suddenly the moose turned sharply, lowered its huge antlers and charged at the guards. They instantly turned around and started running the other way, screaming as the enormous beast chased them back the way they came.

Brad's jaw hung open in shock and he blinked a few times. "Tuck, please tell me you just saw all that."

Tuck looked back at him with a totally bewildered expression. "If you saw what I saw, then yes, I saw all that."

Suddenly there was another scream. This one had come from further down the hallway, where the group couldn't see. They jumped out of the booth and dashed out of the store, to be greeted by another bizarre spectacle. A big fat panda crunched lazily on a stick of bamboo, sitting on the floor next to a large overturned planter, and barely noticing the small crowd of people murmuring and staring at it. Sam looked at the panda on the floor a bit longer, and then began to notice some strange noises coming from below. She rushed to the railing and looked down at the ground floor below, then gasped loudly. The place had turned into a menagerie. Squirrels and raccoons rummaged around in overturned garbage cans. A few ducks, geese, and even a flamingo were loitering in and around the fountain, while goats, llamas and yaks grazed on the foliage in the planters. Meanwhile, some people were yelling and waving brooms around, trying to chase away a bear who was getting too close to the food court.

By now the boys had joined Sam at the railing, scarcely believing the chaos. Tuck was clinging to Brad's pant-leg as if it were his last hold on sanity. "This is just like that nature show 'When Wildlife Goes Wild!' Oh, the humanity!"

Brad rubbed his chin thoughtfully, ignoring his little brother's wailing. "You know, Sam, this is just a crazy guess, but I think this might have something to do with why Jenny isn't back yet."

The confusion was starting to overwhelm Sam. "But there was a break-in at the museum!" she cried. "Why would there be animals running around from that??"

"Maybe _that's_ why!" Sheldon replied, pointing into the food court. "Look over there!"

A tall woman stood on top of a table in front of the 'Caffeine Machine' coffee shop. She was dressed in flowing black robes and had long violet hair, and held a long staff high above her head. A nimbus of red light surrounded the top end of the staff, crackling with brilliant energy. "Fear me, puny mortals!" the woman yelled. "Bow down and tremble before me, Enchantra, Mistress of Magic, who shall rule you all!"

"Okay, lady, that does it!" A group of security guards surrounded the table and aimed their guns at her. Their chief, an overweight man with an upturned nose, barked orders at her through a bullhorn. "Party's over! Put the big stick down and get off the table! You're under arrest!"

"So, little man, you want to play with me?" Enchantra grinned viciously, aiming the glowing end of the staff at him. A carved ram's skull adorned the head, and as she began to chant, the eye sockets glowed with evil red light. "_Staff of Circe, power unleash! Turn this human form to beast!" _

Two red beams shot out at the man, swallowing him up in red light. Then in a blinding flash and a puff of smoke, he was transformed into a large, grunting pig. The other guards stared at their former chief in horror, who walked away on all fours and started sniffing at a trash bin. Enchantra waved her staff at them, still looking as self-assured as ever. "Now, which one of you wants to be next?"

Sam and the boys had seen everything. As the guards ran off, Sheldon clutched at his head in distress. "This is horrible!!" he cried. "A crazed witch with a magic staff, and Jenny isn't here to stop her!"

"What are we gonna do??" Tuck wailed, now completely hysterical. "We'll all be turned into monkeys and sent to the circus, forced to perform tricks for bananas! And I'm allergic to those! We're doomed! _Doomed!"_

Brad lifted his brother and shook him roughly. "Get a hold of yourself, Tuck! We are _not _doomed! We just need to think of a plan!"

Tuck struggled to regain his composure, shivering and sputtering. "Plan . . . yes . . . plan good . . ."

Sam remained in a state of stunned silence through all this, as her brain began to register what was going on. Somehow that crazy lady with the purple hair was using the funny glowing stick to turn people into animals, and it all had something to do with the robot girl she hadd met at the arcade. _Sure, right, that all makes perfect sense. If I survive this day, I'm gonna need some serious therapy._

A low growling noise brought her back to reality, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She slowly turned her head to see a tiger behind them; a very big, unfriendly-looking tiger, with really big, pointy teeth. Its piercing yellow eyes fixed her feet to the ground as it slowly made its way toward them, one huge paw at a time, it's striped tail swishing from side to side. The boys had noticed the huge cat as well, and inched closer to her. Sam could hear Tuck's ragged breathing even as her heart pounded in her ears.

Brad grabbed her hand. "Okay, guys," he said, his voice low and serious. "On the count of three, we make a run for it." Sam swallowed the huge lump in her throat and nodded. She reached her other hand out for Sheldon's, hot and slippery with sweat. The tiger's eyes remained focused on its prey, its lips curled back and showing its fangs. Sam tightened her grip on Brad's hand. "One . . ." Sheldon's hand was shaking violently, and it was all Sam could do to hold on to it. "Two . . ." The tiger crouched down, preparing to spring. She could see the powerful muscles in its shoulders standing out. _"Three!"_

The tiger lunged at them at the same time. For an instant Sam was thrown off balance as Brad yanked her arm, but her reflexes kicked in automatically and she began to run, pulling Sheldon stumbling along behind her. Tuck was tucked under Brad's other arm, whimpering pitifully. "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die . . ." Sam looked over her shoulder as she ran. Sheldon was huffing and puffing behind her, red-faced and sweaty. The tiger had recovered from its failed pounce and was now bounding after them, and small animals and other shoppers jumped out of its path.

Just ahead of them was an elevator. The doors slid open suddenly and Brad charged headlong into them, still holding Tuck under his arm like a human football, with Sam and Sheldon close behind. The tiger was still coming and was only a few feet away from the door. Thinking quickly, Sam smacked a button on the control panel, and the doors slammed shut. The tiger had no time to stop and ran into the closed doors with a heavy _wham!_

Sam punched another button and the elevator began to drop. Then she slumped back against the wall and heaved a sigh of relief. "That was _way_ too close to call." she said, trying to smooth her frazzled hair back into place.

"Hey, we made it, didn't we?" Brad said, flashing a big cheesy grin her way. Then he looked at Tuck, whose face was turning an odd shade of blue. "Yo, Tuck, we're safe. You can breathe now." The boy gasped loudly and panted, his small lungs taking in big gulps of air.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Well, I think after that little incident, it would be best for us to get out of here."

The others nodded their agreement, although Sam looked disappointed. "It's too bad. I'm really gonna wish I'd gone to that sweater sale sooner."

The elevator stopped at the ground floor then, and the doors slid open. Sheldon poked his head out and looked around at the animals outside. "No carnivores in sight. The coast is clear!"

Brad placed Tuck on the floor. "Great! Come on, the exit's this way!" They stepped outside of the elevator and began to make their way through the bestiary, looking around anxiously for any signs of predators.

"Surely you aren't leaving so soon!" said a voice none of them wanted to hear. Enchantra was seated on a bench by the fountain, calmly filing her nails with her staff laid across her lap. "Why, I've just gotten warmed up!"

To be continued . . .


	8. Boys Will Be Beasts

Chapter Eight: Boys Will Be Beasts  
  
The lasers were doing their job well, though very slowly. A tiny hole had burned its way through the thick wall of ice, and a thin stream of water was dripping down the outside. The sight encouraged Jenny to turn up the heat a little more, but her gauges reminded her that her internal temperature was too low for that. As if that weren't bad enough, she was getting claustrophobic. She hated being cooped up in this stupid chunk of ice, unable to move so much as a finger. If she had her way she would just smash her way out, but her arms, legs and even pigtails were helplessly frozen in place. The only movable parts of her body were her eyes, from which the laser beams were emitting. Her plan was to melt the ice from the inside out, until it was weak enough for her to break. Then she would blast off for the mall, find Enchantra, and kick her skinny butt into next week.  
  
However, during her time inside the ice block, Jenny had been able to reflect on just how difficult her fight with the sorceress had been. She wasn't used to fighting an opponent with magical powers, and the witch had known it. She'd used the fact to her advantage and done her best to insult and annoy her, blinding her with anger and frustration. The scar Jenny had left on the witch's face had come from simple dumb luck, and she knew luck wouldn't work more then once. How could an opponent like that be beaten? True, Enchantra was human and vulnerable to injury, but she could avoid her attacks by teleporting. She'd tried mallets, pigtail lasers, palm lasers, claw blades and even her disintegrating ray, but the witch had dodged them all, and struck back with devastating fireballs, lightning and ice, mocking her all the while.  
  
Jenny picked up a muffled noise coming from outside her prison, distracting her thoughts. She turned her beams off momentarily to shift her eyes. There was a blurry black and white shape moving around outside, coming steadily closer and emitting odd honking noises. She switched to X-ray vision to see through the ice more clearly, and was surprised to see a small penguin waddling toward her. It looked up at the frozen robot curiously, blinking its beady black eyes and tilting its head to one side. Jenny didn't have to wonder very hard about what a penguin was doing roaming the streets of Tremorton. It was just another victim of the magic staff Enchantra had stolen from the museum, the Staff of Circe. Jenny hadn't believed the man at the museum when he told her it had the power to change humans into animals, but now there was proof. Even now she could see former humans rolling in puddles, eating from garbage cans, swinging from streetlights or scratching themselves in public. She turned her eye beams back on again, now even more focused and determined then before. Enchantra had said she was going to the Tremorton Mall. Brad, Tuck and Sheldon were certainly still there, as well as Sam, the new girl. _Hang on, guys,_ she thought. _I'll be there as soon as I can. Just try not to get turned into anything until then._

* * *

The place that had been the Tremorton Mall only a few minutes ago was now resembling the Tremorton Zoo, but the animals were not kept in pens or cages here. They were free to roam around wherever they wanted and pestered the few humans that remained. Several people were standing on top of tables or benches to escape from aggressive creatures like badgers or wolves, while a few others were trying to communicate with former friends and family members. The security guards were nowhere in sight. Most likely they had either been transformed or were hiding somewhere. The culprit of all this seemed to be enjoying the madness. At the sight of her filing her nails on the bench, Tuck yelped and latched onto Brad's leg once again. "It's her! The psycho witch lady!"  
  
Enchantra stopped filing her nails and glared at the child from the corner of her eye. "Psycho witch lady?" she repeated in an icy cold voice. She lifted the staff in her lap and stood up, stowing her nail file within one of her fluttery sleeves. "Your poor manners betray your true nature, boy. Very improper for a human child." She aimed the carved ram's head at him. "The Staff of Circe will give you the form you truly deserve."  
  
Brad clenched his fists and raised himself up to his full height. "Over my dead body, lady!" he shouted. "My brother's annoying enough as a kid! I'm not letting you turn him into a lizard or something worse!"  
  
The woman laughed, sending chills down everyone's spines. "Foolish boy! I am Enchantra, Mistress of Magic! What can _you_ do to stop me? I fear no one, not even your town's silly robot guardian!"  
  
"Jenny?!" Sheldon exclaimed suddenly. Up until now the gangly boy had been cowering in fear behind a potted plant, but now he was bristling with anger and marching straight toward the sorceress. "You horrible fiend! What have you done to her??"  
  
Enchantra smirked dryly at him, amused by his anger. "I've simply made sure she won't disturb me anymore. It's a shame, really. I expected her to be a more challenging adversary. She was far too easy for me to defeat. But then, what can you expect from a teenaged pile of scrap metal?"  
  
From the look on Sheldon's face, one would think the witch had just slapped him. He stood motionless for a few moments, just staring at her in disbelief. Then he ground his crooked teeth together furiously and turned a burning red. "You take that back!!" he shouted. "Jenny's an incredible, beautiful woman who's a million times better then _you_ could ever be!"  
  
Enchantra raised her eyebrows in mocking surprise. "Well, well! You're certainly eager to defend her, aren't you? If I didn't know better, I'd say you have some feelings for that contraption! Will wonders never cease?" Then she laughed, a loud, scornful laugh that echoed off the walls.  
  
Never before had Brad seen Sheldon so angry. The boy was twitching all over, and he could almost see steam coming out of his ears. Brad cleared his throat and spoke carefully, trying not to upset him further. "Easy, Sheldon, don't do anything stupid . . ."  
  
Sheldon never so much as glanced at him. He bent down and picked up an empty soda can that was lying on the floor by his feet. "Nobody talks about Jenny that way!" he cried, and flung the can at the sorceress with all his might. Enchantra noticed it just before it bounced off her forehead with a loud and painful clunk!  
  
She took a few stumbling steps backward, blinking and completely stunned. As the can clattered to the tile floor, a reddish mark appeared on her forehead where it had been hit. Then she narrowed her eyes, glaring murderously at Sheldon. "Why, you miserable little . . ." she snarled.  
  
Sheldon's courage quickly disappeared as he realized his mistake. He shrank down and took a step back, a nervous grin pasted on his face. "Uh . . . eh heh heh . . ."  
  
Sam felt her hair and skirt stirring in a breeze, as a low wailing sound seemed to come from all around. She looked at the boys, surprised by the sudden rippling in their own hair and clothing. Enchantra's body was surrounded by a dim red aura, thin arms outstretched to her sides, long hair and cape fluttering wildly. As she lifted her hands above her head the winds swirling around her grew stronger and stronger. Loose garbage began rising off the floor, followed by a few birds and small animals. Tables and chairs were knocked over, glass windows rattled and cracked, and finally Sam and the boys were swept up screaming into the whirling vortex. Tuck shrieked in terror, paddling his arms and legs frantically. Brad tried to grab onto his brother, but the winds pulled them further apart. Sheldon barely dodged an airborne cow, while Sam struggled to hold her flapping skirt down and avoid indecent exposure. The four of them spiraled higher and higher with flying furniture and fauna, passing floor after floor within the indoor tornado, until suddenly, they stopped. The wind died and they simply halted in midair, just long enough for them all to realize how close they had gotten to the ceiling, and how far away the floor was.  
  
Then the law of gravity was restored, and as a result, everyone and everything plummeted straight down. Panicking, Sam flailed her arms wildly in a desperate attempt to stay afloat, but it was no use. As she plunged downward she spotted Tuck a few feet away. On an impulse she reached out and scooped the small boy up in her arms, then looked down. The ground was still some distance away, but it was getting nearer. She could see the railing of the second floor coming closer and closer, and she reached out for it desperately with one hand. Finally her fingers wrapped around the metal bar and gripped it for dear life. Saved! Tuck looked up at the girl's face, his eyes wide with surprise and fear. Sam gave him a small but reassuring smile and lifted him up to the railing. He scrambled over it quickly, allowing her to use both arms to pull herself over. Once on the other side, she grabbed Tuck's hand again and raced to the stairs.  
  
As she jumped down the steps two at a time, Sam could see that Brad had managed to grab onto a table and use it to pad his landing on the bottom floor, while the hood on Sheldon's sweatshirt got snagged on the edge of the "Coffee by Alex" coffee shop's sign. He hung there for a few seconds, dazed and confused. The sign began creaking and groaning, then broke off from the wall and crashed to the floor, taking him with it. As he sat himself upright again, a dark and sinister shadow loomed over him. Sheldon's eyes grew wide in fear at the sight of Enchantra glowering down at him, burning with an angry red light and looking very much like Death itself. The staff in her hand began to glow with a red light of its own, and the sorceress seemed to get bigger as she chanted.  
  
_"Staff of Circe, power unleash! Turn this human form to beast!"_ She aimed the staff at him, and a beam of red light shot out. Sheldon threw up his hands in defense, but to no avail. He was swallowed up in red light, and disappeared in a blinding flash and a puff of smoke.  
  
Brad stood several feet away, watching everything. Sam had joined him at his side, and Tuck had resumed his position behind his brother's legs. A few other people and animals had recovered from the windstorm and were watching the scene curiously. As the smoke cleared, identical expressions of shock appeared on Sam and Brad's faces. Tuck peered out from behind Brad's legs cautiously to see what had happened. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull from what they saw. Where the nerdy comic book geek Sheldon Lee had been standing before, a small black rat crouched on all fours, blinking in bewilderment.  
  
Enchantra's cool, confident smirk returned as she lowered the staff. "Let this be a lesson to all of you, mortals!" she announced. "Anyone who dares to defy the mighty Enchantra will pay a heavy price!"  
  
As the other human onlookers gasped and murmured to each other, Sam suddenly realized that she was standing by herself. Tuck and Brad had vanished when she wasn't looking. "Psst!" someone hissed at her. She turned and saw Brad and Tuck's heads poking out from behind a pillar. Brad was waving at her with one hand. "Quick! Over here!"  
  
She wasted no time in joining them. "Guys, this is really, really bad." she whispered, hoping Enchantra hadn't noticed them. "We need a plan, and we need it now."  
  
"Yeah, we know." Tuck agreed. "But she's way too powerful!"  
  
Brad nodded. "You heard what she said earlier, right? She already did something to Jenny! What can we do against somebody like that?"  
  
Sam rubbed her chin, eyebrows drawn together in thought. "I think she did that tornado trick on her own, but she needs the staff to turn people into animals. Maybe if we can get it away from her, we can stall for time until Jenny gets here."  
  
A grin slowly spread across Brad's face, but Tuck remained skeptical. "Oh, right! Of course! And how do you suggest we _get_ the staff? If that crazy lady can make tornadoes indoors, who knows what else she could do to us??"  
  
Brad patted his small brother's head. "Not to worry, little bro! I know just the kind of distraction for this situation. Sam, you wait here. Tuck, you're coming with me." Before either of them could argue, Brad had Tuck under his arm again and had dashed off behind another pillar. He peeked out from behind it to make sure Enchantra didn't see them, then dashed over to the wall, where an emergency fire hose rested within a glass case.  
  
"Brad, what the heck are you doing??" Tuck whispered with annoyance.  
  
"I told you not to worry." Brad whispered back, placing him on the ground. "Now, listen carefully, this is what we're gonna do . . ."  
  
Meanwhile, Sam stood watch behind her own pillar, growing steadily tenser. Enchantra had seated herself at a coffee table and was entertaining herself by harassing the remaining humans. She pointed a thin finger at a short girl with glasses. "You! Homely mortal! Fetch me a mocha latte, on the double!"  
  
The girl folded her arms, insolent, offended and not very bright. "What are you gonna do to me if I don't?" she asked in a snotty tone. "Turn me into a chipmunk?"  
  
Enchantra smirked. "Chipmunks can't make coffee." A small orb of flame appeared floating above the palm of her hand. "Besides, I have more painful ways to teach you respect."  
  
"Hey, Enchantra!" a voice shouted, which Sam quickly recognized as Brad's. He was standing several feet away from the witch's table, clutching a long hose with both hands. From his posture and is expression, he seemed unusually confident. The other end of the hose was attached to the wall, where Tuck stood poised with his hands on the hose's spigot. He looked far less assertive then his brother did. "Too much coffee is bad for your health!" Brad continued, aiming the hose's nozzle at the witch. "Why not have some water instead?"  
  
Tuck took this as his signal and twisted the spigot with all his might, releasing a flood with a hissing swoosh. Brad braced himself as a powerful jet of water surged forth and sprayed out of the nozzle directly at Enchantra, but the witch had seen it coming and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared standing on a bench nearby and Brad quickly redirected the jet of water, but she only vanished again. This time Enchantra reappeared levitating in midair, and came to rest on top of the fountain, her lips twisted in an irritated frown. "If you were expecting to melt me, young man, it won't work. But if you enjoy water so much, I can provide you with plenty of it!"  
  
Brad sensed nothing ominous in the woman's words and simply aimed the hose at her again. Enchantra lifted one hand lazily and flicked her wrist, and the water from the hose doubled back sharply, arcing backwards in an impossible curve. Brad's jaw dropped in shock at the obvious defiance of the laws of physics, until he realized that the stream was aimed at him. By then it was too late, and he was thrown off his feet and onto the floor, coughing and sputtering. Surprised, Tuck quickly twisted the spigot until the water stopped flowing. He was about to go to his soggy brother's side when a red light brought him to a halt. Enchantra had the staff aimed at Brad, and it was glowing again.

* * *

To be continued . . .


	9. Witch Hunt

Chapter Nine: Witch Hunt

Jenny flexed the fingers of her right hand, bringing forth a definite creaking sound. The irregular network of cracks grew wider and thicker, growing into long crystalline branches. She clenched both hands into fists, causing even more creaking and cracking, and then with one mighty heave of her hydraulics, burst free of her frozen prison. Large wedges and tiny fragments of ice were scattered all over the street, slipping and sliding across the asphalt.

"Finally!" Jenny sighed in relief, wincing in discomfort as she moved her stiff arms and head. The metal surface of her body was covered in dripping water and tiny bits of ice. They would leave some ugly rust stains later, even more battle scars to go along with her new scrapes and scorches. She would worry about them later, though. Right now there were a few much more important things for her to worry about; her friends.

Her pigtails swiveled on their hinges and whined as their small rockets warmed up. A pair of wide blue wings unfolded from within her back, humming to life with internal power. Then, in a burst of smoke and white hot flame she was in the air, rising over the streets and rooftops of Tremorton at a dizzying speed. She steered herself in the direction of the mall and held her arms out in front of her, slicing through the wind like a sleek jetfighter. With the combined thrust of her pigtail jets and booster rockets she arrived at her destination in just under one minute. As she drew closer to the complex she stowed her wings neatly within her back once more, gritted her teeth, and aimed for the glass atrium of the food court.

With a deafening _crash_, Jenny broke through the windows feet first in a dazzling shower of glass and landed heavily on the floor, crushing the tiles beneath her. As she looked around the food court, her mouth fell open in shock. Everything was in disarray. Tables, chairs, waste baskets, plastic cups and napkins were scattered around, overturned and broken, as if picked up and dropped all at once. All kinds of noises echoed off the walls from the assortment of animals that wandered aimlessly there, to the frightened shouts and screams of shoppers and security guards. And standing on top of the fountain, at the very center of it all, was a gaunt, black and violet sorceress with a long wooden staff.

A few ducks quacked and splashed in a large pool of water on the floor. Tuck was kneeling there by a discarded hose, bawling his eyes out and clutching something in his arms. Sam was crouching next to him, blonde hair mussed and disheveled. She had been trying unsuccessfully to calm Tuck down until Jenny made her appearance, and looked up at the robot girl with a mixture of surprise and immense relief on her face. "Jenny! You're here! Thank goodness!"

Enchantra also looked surprised by Jenny's dramatic entrance, but that quickly changed into a cold sneer. "I see you've broken free of the ice, robot! But you are too late! Two of your little friends have now met their doom from the Staff of Circe!"

Worried, Jenny splashed through the puddle to Sam's side. "Guys! What happened?"

Sam pointed at a soggy bundle of brown and white feathers in Tuck's arms. As she looked down at it, Jenny recognized it as a rooster. It stared back at her, beady black eyes blinking in confusion. It clucked softly and wriggled in Tuck's grip, causing the boy to cry even harder. "She got Brad . . ." Sam said dismally. "And Sheldon, too. I think he's digging in a trash can somewhere."

Jenny stared blankly at the rooster, not wanting to believe Sam's words. Then she clenched her fists in anger as she turned to face Enchantra. "You heartless witch!" she screamed. "Change them back!"

Enchantra rolled her eyes, unfazed by the robot's outburst. "We've been over this before. I'm a sorceress, not a witch." She floated down from the fountain and hovered two inches above the floor, cape and dress fluttering in an unearthly wind. "And why should I change anyone back? They're much better off this way."

"Better off??" Jenny shrieked back. "As dumb animals that can't even talk?!"

"They have no need for it now. Their only concerns will be finding their next meals," the sorceress smirked cruelly. "Or becoming _someone else's_ next meal."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at Enchantra, feeling her rage mounting again. This fight had just gotten personal. "Sam, get Brad and Tuck to safety." she commanded, taking a fighting pose. "See if you can find Sheldon. I'll deal with Enchantra."

Sam nodded and stood up, gathering Tuck in her arms. The boy was still hugging his rooster brother with all his might, although his tears had slowed down. "Will you be okay, Jenny?" he asked.

The robot gave him a smile and hoped it convinced him more then it did her. "Don't worry about me, Tuck. I'll be fine. Everything's gonna be okay." Sam sloshed away through the water, carrying the boy and the chicken with her. She looked back over her shoulder as she left the food court. Jenny deployed three forearms from both of her elbows, each hand wielding a gleaming scimitar. Enchantra had a blazing orb in one hand, and her outline was shimmering with green.

As she stepped onto dry floor Sam began to run, looking left and right as she went. There were animals everywhere, crawling in the halls and in every store. There had to be someplace they hadn't reached yet, someplace they couldn't get to. Then she saw the doors to the public restrooms. _The restrooms!_ They had doors and locks! Animals couldn't go in there! She charged through the door of the women's room and stopped just inside. The place was filled with people; there were teenage girls chattering and whispering to each other nervously, mothers trying to comfort crying children, but no animals anywhere in sight. Sighing with relief, Sam placed Tuck on the floor and went to one of the mirrors. As she removed her barrettes and began restoring her hair to its former neatness, Tuck stayed close to her side, feeling very out of place. _So this is a girl's bathroom, huh?_ he wondered. _Wow. It's not what I pictured at all. Where do they keep the urinals?_

Sam frowned into the mirror, blonde hair undone and hanging loose around her face. Something new was troubling her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Jenny was here now, so everything should be alright. She would beat Enchantra and change everyone back to normal. That witch couldn't be invincible; Sheldon's soda can had hurt her, and there was a fresh scar on her face. But hadn't Enchantra already beaten Jenny once before? Sighing, Sam slid her barrettes back into place. "Tuck, you can put Brad down for now." she said, looking down at the rooster in the boy's arms. "I think you're choking him."

Tuck relaxed his grip on the bird, letting it drop down on the floor. It flapped its wings up and down and crowed, happy to be free. The boy giggled as the rooster strutted about the bathroom, eying the nervous women curiously. Still his brother, even as a chicken. Suddenly, something dawned on him. "Hey, Sam. Why hasn't Enchantra turned Jenny into an animal yet?"

She furrowed her brows in thought. "That's a good question." she said. "You'd think she would have done that by now, since they fought already." Sam rubbed her chin, frowning broodingly. Then, slowly, a smile began spreading across her face. "Tuck, you stay here. I think I've got an idea." Before Tuck could even ask where she was going, Sam had left the restroom.

* * *

The already decimated food court had been converted to a battlefield. Jenny rolled along the floor, dodging a series of fireballs. She reached out and grabbed a broken table, using its round surface as a shield against the flaming projectiles. After two more shots the blasts ceased, allowing her to break off the table top and toss it at Enchantra like a giant discus. The sorceress lifted a hand, and as the projectile approached her it began to slow down. With a flick of her wrist, the tabletop went spinning back the way it came, heading straight for Jenny. She ducked just in time for it to skim the very tip of one pigtail, leaving the makeshift weapon to bang into a pillar behind her. As she stood straight again, both her arms lengthened from her shoulders and reached out to the witch's staff. She no longer cared about defeating Enchantra. All she wanted now was to get the Staff of Circe back and undo its madness.

But, of course, Enchantra didn't feel like cooperating. In a puff of smoke she was gone, and reappeared directly behind Jenny. "I've had enough of this, brat!" she shouted furiously, fists crackling with energy. Jenny recognized the sound and tried to retract her arms in time, but she wasn't fast enough. The lightning struck her full in the back, sending her entire body into wild spasms. Her long arms thrashed wildly as she howled from the pain. Once the shocking ended, her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor, thin tendrils of smoke rising from her joints and filling the air with the scent of ozone. Enchantra laughed ruthlessly at the fallen robot. "And now, to finish you off!" She clenched her fist once more, sparks encircling her form, and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Hey, Enchantra!"

The electric sparks around her vanished instantly. The witch whirled around, annoyed. "Who dares?!"

Jenny managed to lift her head weakly from off the ground. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out a person standing several yards away. A person with long blonde hair wearing green and lavender clothes. "_I_ dare!" came the voice again, a young, female voice. "Come and get me, you old bat!"

Both Jenny and Enchantra gawked at the girl, completely flabbergasted. Jenny retracted her arms back to normal length and pushed herself up from the floor, shaking her head to clear her vision. Sure enough, that girl was Sam, standing with her arms folded and smiling with a confidence bordering on arrogance. Enchantra snarled at her. "What did you just call me??"

Sam's smile didn't flicker for an instant. "You heard me, grandma! Just how old are you, anyway? A hundred or a thousand?"

Jenny was still baffled by Sam's behavior, but couldn't help snickering as the witch sputtered. "M-my age is none of your-"

"By the way, which dumpster did you get your clothes from?" Sam interrupted, smirking dryly. "The grunge look is totally out! That dress alone is so ratty and gross! Not even a homeless man would want it for a blanket!"

Enchantra shook with rage. The witch's left eyelid began twitching as she bared her teeth. "Why you little-"

"Oh, and don't even get me started on your make-up!" Sam continued, tossing some of her hair over one shoulder facetiously. "That look went out of style in the eighties! And did you put it on in the dark?"

That was more then Enchantra could take. "Impudent brat!" she shrieked furiously, raising her staff above her head. "You'll pay for your insults!"

Sam stood in place with her arms folded calmly. "Sam! Run!" Jenny cried, but Sam gave no hint that she had heard. She showed no sign of fear, watching the witch as she spoke her chant. Why wasn't she moving?! The head of Enchantra's staff blazed with red light. She didn't even budge when Enchantra aimed the staff at her and a crimson beam shot out.

Despite her condition, Jenny jumped to her feet and covered the distance between her and Sam in less then a second. She lunged in front of her friend and spread her arms wide, just before the beam could reach her. It struck her instead, instantly engulfing her in red.

* * *

To be continued . . .


	10. The Pride and Fall of Enchantra

Author's Note: I want to say thanks to everybody who's reviewed. CoyoteLoon, La miseria y la muerte, and mpcp13 especially. You guys have stuck with me all the way as my most faithful reviewers, and I couldn't have done it without you! You're all wonderful!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Pride and Fall of Enchantra

Jenny squeezed her eyes shut from the blinding flash of red light. Pulsating waves of energy streamed through her wiring and circuitry as a cloud of smoke billowed up. Then suddenly, for no apparent reason, they stopped. Confused, she kept her eyes squeezed shut and waited for something else to happen, some new sensation that would signal her transformation. Nothing. Slowly she opened one eye, then the other, and squinted through the smoky haze as she looked herself over. As far as she could tell nothing was different. She still had the same humanoid construction, tube-like metal arms and legs, white and turquoise paint job, and curving triangular pigtails attached to her spherical head. Every last screw, bolt and rivet, and even her many new dents and battle scars were all the same.

She looked at Sam. The girl had a wide, gleeful grin on her face. "Aha!" she shouted, thrusting an exuberant fist into the air. "I knew it! The Staff of Circe doesn't work on robots!"

Enchantra stood levitating above the wet floor, yellow eyes wide in shock. At Sam's announcement she began to fumble with the wooden staff worriedly, babbling in confusion. Her pale lavender cheeks were turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Of-of course it does! Ha ha! Why wouldn't it? That-that was just the wrong spell!"

Jenny looked between the flustered sorceress and the fair-haired girl, totally confused. What was going on here? Somehow Sam had planned on all this. That was why she had provoked Enchantra into using the Staff of Circe, and she had known Jenny would jump in the way just in time to block the spell. But what she couldn't understand was why.

Sam smirked at the witch and placed her hands on her hips. "Looks to me like the museum gypped you, Enchantra. They must have had a bogus Staff of Circe on exhibit. Or maybe it's not the _staff_ that's the problem. Maybe it's _you._"

The statement broke the witch out of her shock, causing her to bristle like a hissing cat. All signs of her former cold and arrogant demeanor had vanished. "Me??" she screeched furiously, clenching her bony fists. "What on Earth are you talking about?!"

"Sam, what are you doing??" Jenny whispered anxiously, feeling her fluids turn cold. "Are you crazy? This woman could _kill_ us!"

Sam gave her a sly wink in return. "Relax. She's almost ours." She returned her attention to Enchantra and calmly folded her hands behind her back, smiling a sweet, patronizing smile. "Everyone knows a magic staff as powerful as that could turn a robot into a slug easily. But for some reason you couldn't make it work. So, either you didn't know the spell for it, or you just aren't strong enough!"

Enchantra's eyes began to glow with an angry red light. The water below her feet rippled and splashed inexplicably, and bits of broken plastic and metal began levitating off the floor. "How dare you scoff at me?! Have you the slightest inkling to whom you speak?? I am Enchantra, Mistress of Magic!"

Jenny took a few nervous steps backward, but Sam stood her ground. "It doesn't take a mistress of magic to make a mess like this!" She waved a hand at the scene of destruction that littered the food court as if it were nothing. "My two little brothers can do twice this much damage in only five minutes! Besides, any rookie stage magician can blow things up with fireballs and lightning bolts. Riegsfried and Soy, Ten and Peller, they do it all the time!"

Enchantra's eyes burned with the red-hot flames of Hades, her long hair, cape and dress blowing wildly in a sinister wind. A dark shadow fell over the food court then, and Jenny looked up at the windows of the atrium to see a huge cloud had blotted out the sun. The rumble of thunder shook the foundations of the building, sending various small animals howling and scrambling for cover. When the mall's lights flickered and dimmed, Jenny's rusty and dented pigtails stood on end. She dove behind Sam's back with a frightened yelp, but the fair-haired girl only yawned and twirled a golden lock of hair around one finger, not looking the least bit impressed by the witch's theatrics.

Further aggravated by Sam's fearlessness, Enchantra bared her teeth and snarled. "_Puny mortal girl!" _Her voice boomed with a demonic echo that rattled the store windows. "_Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am the most powerful sorceress to ever live!!"_

"Oh, yeah? Then let's see if you can do something besides show off and break things." Sam took one calm step to the right, fully exposing the robot girl hidden behind her. "Think you could give Jenny a tune-up?"

"What??" Jenny shook her head fiercely, her neck creaking groaning with rust. She opened her mouth, about to insist that she be left out of whatever game Sam was playing, but Enchantra's laugh silenced her.

"Mere child's play!" she laughed, amused by the simple challenge. Another burst of thunder roared in the background. "Consider it done!" She waved one hand in front of her in graceful sweeping motions, murmuring strange words to herself.

A ring of glittering white light appeared around Jenny's feet, sending a thin spiral of dazzling white sparks looping about her legs. She watched in amazement as the twisting lights surrounded her, reflecting off her tarnished and dented metal surface. Then she noticed that the spots of chipped paint on her legs were closing up like healing wounds. As the lights swirled higher around her arms, torso, shoulders and head, Jenny's battle scars became fewer and fewer. Then as the lights whirled around each of her pigtails to finish, they winked out of existence.

She deployed a handled mirror from her right hand, examining her refelction in awe. Sure enough, she had been fully restored to peak condition. Every black scorch mark and orange rust stain had been erased, every dent had been smoothed out, and her paint had regained its smooth, polished sheen. Forgetting her fear, she squealed and bounced up and down, delighted by the smoothness of her joints. "She did it! She did it! I can't believe it!"

Enchantra smiled and placed her hand on her hip. A low rumbling of thunder was heard as the witch's anger was replaced with confidence. "I've accomplished the task. Now are you convinced of my power, mortal?"

Sam looked Jenny over from top to bottom, then shrugged. "Eh."

"What??" Enchantra exclaimed, looking stunned. She slapped her forehead in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Argh!! You 21st century teenagers! So desensitized by your television and video games, that you cannot recognize true power when it presents itself! What further proof do you need?!"

Sam held up her hands. "Jeez, chill out, lady. I'll admit that was pretty cool, but it's not enough to prove you're the greatest witch in the world. Maybe we can find something else for you to do." She tapped her lip with one finger thoughtfully, looking around at the wreckage on the floor. "You know, this food court could really stand some cleaning. Don't you think so, Jenny?"

The robot girl nodded, still smiling broadly. She still didn't know what Sam's plan was, but she liked where it was going. "Oh, yeah! Totally! This place looks like a hurricane hit it!"

Enchantra smirked, amused by another easy challenge. Holding out both arms, she closed her eyes and began speaking a chant in a bizarre language. Jenny could not recognize it in her memory archives, nor could Sam recall it from any of her international homes. As the witch's voice continued to drone on, the broken pieces of glass, metal and plastic began rising off the floor and attaching themselves to each other, arranging themselves into tables and chairs. The girls watched with wide eyes as spilled garbage jumped into wastebaskets that had formerly been lying on the ground. The shallow layer of water which had been covering most of the floor shrank down into small puddles, then tiny drops, and finally nothing.

At last Enchantra fell silent, leaving the food court immacualte and sparkling clean. Warily, Sam stepped over the dry, spotless tiles toward a perfect table. She knocked on its flat surface lightly with her fist, testing its firmness. "Looks okay. What do you think, Jenny? Does this make Enchantra the best sorceress in the world?"

Jenny looked around the food court with a frown. She noticed a pair of horses, a moose, and a buffalo were taking a drink from the fountain, and a flock of ducks were floating on the water's surface. "I dunno, Sam. She did a good job cleaning up, but all these animals are bound to make a mess again."

"Yeah, good point." Sam pouted, folding her arms in disappointment. "If only there was something we could do about them."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then Enchantra raised the Staff of Circe above her head. As she chanted, the eyes of the wooden ram's head lit up as before, but instead of red light it was lime-green. "_Staff of Circe, heed my call! Bring back human form to all!"_ The green light slowly expanded into a halo around the staff's head, humming and whining with energy. The animals at the fountain looked up in surprise, then went rigid as each one of them was illuminated in green. The entire Tremorton mall shone with emerald light from all creatures great and small. The humming sound grew louder and louder, until an incandescent flash filled the room with daylight. It stung Jenny and Sam's eyes even as they hid them with their hands from the brightness.

Finally the whining noise died down, and the light dimmed back to normal. The two girls rubbed their eyes and blinked, then blinked again at what they saw. People were standing around the food court fountain, looking around and talking to each other. Some of them were dripping wet and wringing out their clothes. A large metal wastebasket toppled over with a _clang_, spilling its contents and sending a familiar gangly teenager tumbling out onto the floor. Jenny and Sam both beamed. "Sheldon!"

The pimply faced boy looked up at them, brushing a greasy napkin off his sweatshirt sleeve. "Oh, hi, Sam!" Then his face lit up with a huge, dopey grin. "Jenny! My princess!" He leapt to his feet and dashed over to her, not even noticing when he nearly tripped over an empty plastic cup. "I knew you'd save us from that evil witch, my love! See, Sam? Didn't I tell you she was the greatest hero this town's ever seen?"

Jenny flushed in embarrassment, and Sam couldn't help giggling. Suddenly a chorus of screams erupted from down the hall. The door to the women's room flew open, and Brad and Tuck were tossed out on their rears. The red-haired teen sat on the floor in a daze, trying to make sense of what had just happened, while his younger brother rubbed his sore bottom and glared at the door behind them. "Jeez! What's the big deal? I really had to go!"

Pleased with herself, Enchantra lowered her staff and puffed out her thin chest. She gazed down at the human and robot girl with a cold, arrogant smirk. "What do you have to say now, mortal? You've seen all these works with your own eyes. Are they not the works of a truly mighty sorceress?"

Sam hung her head and bowed, looking very humble. "It truly is. I'm sorry I doubted you, oh mighty sorceress! I should have known you for what you were!"

Jenny also bowed, the very picture of humility. "I'm sorry, too, Enchantra. You proved that I'm just a weak, stupid machine after all, and I have no reason to go on functioning."

She glanced at Sam, and the two of them exchanged a quick, devious smile. There was only one thing left to take care of. With a loud gasp, Sam pointed off to the left. "Oh my gosh! Look at that! It's a flying monkey!" Surprised, Enchantra turned her head away. Now was Jenny's chance to strike. She lunged forward and quickly expanded one hand into a massive blue fist. Before the witch could react, Jenny delivered a punch to her jaw that could have shattered solid concrete.

"That's for wrecking my day, witch!" she spat. Enchantra flew backward helplessly, dazed from the impact of the blow. She finally landed in the water of the fountain with a hard splash, spraying water over the floor. The witch gave an ear-piercing scream, accompanied by an awful hissing noise. She picked herself up, splashing wildly as she clambered over the edge of the basin. Everyone stepped back in horror as the witch stood up. Steam was hissing from her body in thick white clouds, her damp purple hair and black clothes dripping with water. An inky puddle was forming at her feet, and she was growing shorter by the second. "You cursed brat!" she shrieked, face streaked hideously with dark make-up. "Look what you've done! I'm _melting!_"

Jenny stood with Sam and Sheldon, unable to tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight. Brad and Tuck came to them through the crowd, staring in morbid fascination. Enchantra grew smaller and smaller as her body dissolved, forming a deep violet puddle on the floor. She wailed in agony all the way, cursing the world and the horrible little robot that had destroyed her beautiful wickedness. By the time she fell silent she had become just an amorphous blob of purple and black, resting on the floor harmlessly. Reluctantly, Jenny crept up to the melted mess on the floor. She stared down into it as her friends came up beside her, wearing similar expressions of disgust. Sheldon had gone pale and clutched his abdomen in nausea. "Ugh . . . I'll never drink prune juice again."

Brad glared down at the puddle with his arms folded. "It serves her right for turning me into a chicken!" Tuck knelt down and reached a curious finger at a bubble in the oily slime. It popped, causing Sheldon to gag and run to the nearest trash barrel.

Ignoring the sounds of the boy's retching, Jenny extended a pair of tongs from one hand. She reached down into the goopy mess and lifted out the dripping staff within. "This thing's caused us all a lot of trouble. Once it's back at the museum where it belongs, I'll make sure no one ever touches it again."

Sam looked up at her and beamed in admiration. "You did it, Jenny! You defeated the wicked witch and got the magic staff back! You're a hero!"

Jenny smiled back at the blonde girl and shook her head. "No, Sam. We _both_ are."

* * *

To be concluded . . . 


	11. Home is Where the Heart Is

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Is this it?? Can this really be the last chapter of this fanfic that I started over a year ago?? Alert the media! Wake the kids! Call the neighbors! Hi, mom, guess what? I actually finished something! (ahem)Sorry about that, I'm just a litle giddy right now. Once again, big thanks to everybody who's ever left a review, and even to everybody who's read this story and thought about leaving a review but didn't. I plan to write more stories about Jenny and the gang, but I have a way of changing my plans at a moment's notice. So in case I never write another fanfic again. Your readership really means a lot to me, and I can't say it enough.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Home Is Where the Heart Is

The curator of the Tremorton Museum of Ancient Artifacts was pacing back and forth in the foyer anxiously. Standing by the wall, two security guards watched him, one of them holding a large bullfrog in his hands. Suddenly, the front doors swung open and a tall metal girl with blue pigtails came in smiling triumphantly. She was holding a long wooden staff in one hand and several shopping bags in the other, and was followed closely by a red-haired young man, a small dark-haired boy and a pretty blonde girl.

"Hi, guys!" Jenny chirped merrily to the guards and the curator. "Sorry it took so long, but I got your stolen staff back!"

"Oh! Thank you, young lady!" the curator said, rushing over and gratefully accepting the Staff of Circe from the robot's hands. "You've saved Tremorton, and perhaps even the world! You're a real hero!"

As Brad, Tuck and Sam came in behind her, Jenny shrugged the man's compliment off with a modest smile. "I can't take all the credit, sir. My new friend Sam was a big help!" She gestured to the blonde girl, who was also carrying several shopping bags in her hands. "She tricked Enchantra into undoing the spell, and even got her to fix me and the mall! She's just as much of a hero as I am!"

Sam blushed, flattered by the robot's praise. "Thanks, Jenny! But you're the one who actually got rid of Enchantra. I still can't believe she melted!"

"Good heavens!" the curator gasped. "How on Earth did that happen??"

Jenny spread her hands. "I don't know! All I did was knock her into the mall's fountain, and she started dissolving!"

Tuck sank dropped on his knees, comically reenacting the scene. "I'm melting!" he squealed, sinking lower and lower onto the floor. "I'm melting! Oh, what a world!"

The curator and the guards laughed at the boy's antics. "I suppose it's for the best. This way she can never come back." He looked down at the wooden staff in his hand. "Just to be cautious, though, I'm going to lock this away so no one can misuse its power again."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. But first, you might want to use it one more time on _him._" She pointed at the bullfrog the security guard was holding, which gave a low croak as if to agree with her.

"Oh, of course!" the curator replied. "I've studied the staff thoroughly, so it shouldn't be a problem. And once again, thank you!"

"No sweat." Jenny beamed, and turned to her friends. "Okay, guys, we're done here. Let's go home!"

* * *

The sky was golden-red as the group walked along the sidewalk through the peaceful neighborhood. Tuck scampered beside Jenny, trying to keep up with her lengthy strides as he recounted the exciting events she had missed at the mall. Brad and Sam walked a few steps behind them, both carrying shopping bags. Brad had insisted on carrying some of Sam's bags for her again, and she was perfectly happy to let him. They all enjoyed watching Tuck's energetic gestures and pantomimes as he told the story of the indoor cyclone. "And, and then! The tornado was all like _whoosh! _And we were like _aaah! _And then we fell, and we were all _aaah! _We were okay, but then the crazy witch lady was like _grrr!_ And Sheldon was all _eek!_"

Jenny laughed. "Wow! Sounds like you guys had a pretty crazy time while I was frozen!" She turned to Brad, looking confused. "Speaking of Sheldon, where is he?"

"He went home." Brad replied with a grin. "Something about needing some pills for his stomach. Guess the melting was too much for him to handle." He sighed then, his shoulders sagging in disappointment. "It's just too bad that we missed all of your fighting! Robot versus sorceress! The ultimate battle! Man, that must have been so awesome!"

"It wasn't so awesome while I was in the middle of it." Jenny pointed out. "That witch knocked me around like some kind of doll, and she talked to me like I wasn't even worth her time." She clenched her fists tightly around the handles of her shopping bags, irritation bubbling over at the memory of Enchantra's harsh taunts and insults.

Sam noticed the sudden change in her mood with concern. "Well, I'm just glad everyone's okay." she said, hoping to cheer her up. "We were lucky. Enchantra could have done a lot worse then turn people into animals."

Jenny nodded in agreement, comforted somewhat. Then her pigtails perked up slightly. "Hey, I just remembered something." She turned her head to look at Sam. "How did you know that the Staff of Circe wouldn't work on me?"

"Simple!" Sam replied. "Enchantra never tried to use the staff on you. Instead, she took the trouble to fight. But why do that when she could have just zapped you into a frog?"

"Or a chicken." Brad chimed in, rolling his eyes. "I still can't believe that witch did that to me! There's so many cooler animals I could have been!"

Sam reached over and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "If it makes you feel better, Brad, you made a very cute rooster."

He looked back at her in surprise, nearly dropping the bags as he realized what she'd just said. "Uh, that is . . ." She stammered awkwardly, pulling her hand back. "Um, what I meant was . . ." Unable to find the right words to finish the sentence, she stared down at her feet and walked faster, feeling her face getting hot. _Way to go, Sam! You've justified all those stupid blonde jokes! You airhead!_

Brad, meanwhile, was still staring at her totally dumbfounded. _Did she just call **me** cute?_ A goofy, ecstatic grin slowly formed on his face. _She did! She thinks I'm cute!_

Tuck looked back and forth between the two teens, puzzled by their behavior. Jenny, on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on as she watched her two friends blush and sweat. Without warning she erupted into a fit of silly giggles, bringing Sam out of her daze. "What? What's so funny?"

Jenny covered her mouth, trying to calm down. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" she snickered, trying to regain her composure. Her friends were already embarrassed enough and she could easily tease them later. "Anyway, Sam, what do you think of Tremorton after your first day?"

Sam's face brightened up, her color back to normal. "Oh, it's awesome! At first I thought this place would be a total drag, but you guys changed my mind! I mean, how many people can say they're friends with a superhero robot girl?"

"Soon you'll see that life's never boring with Jenny around." Brad chuckled. "There's always plenty of rampaging monsters, alien invasions, and power hungry villains to take care of!"

"You left one out!" Jenny grinned. "High school has to be my greatest challenge yet! If I can survive that, I'll _really _be a hero!"

Sam laughed at that, but then she realized something that made her smile weaken. _I like this town already,_ she thought. _And my new friends are wonderful. But it's going to be so hard to say goodbye. _In a year her father Colonel Sanderson would be transferred to another town, and then Sam and her family would pack up their things and move again. She would have to make more new friends, go to another new school, and start all over again for the sixteenth time in her life. There was no such thing as 'home' anymore, just lots of different houses and cities. It was beyond monotonous by now; it was fate, karma, the way of the universe. It was her lot in life to repeat the same cycle forever.

But Tremorton would be different. She would certainly leave it someday, but she would never forget it. How could she, with a teenage robot for a friend, who saved the world on a daily basis? Her smile returned even brighter then before. _That's right_, she thought. _I'm not gonna think about leaving anymore. This place is home now. _

The End

* * *


End file.
